


Im Abseits

by LindseyWells



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyWells/pseuds/LindseyWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlechte Phasen – so nennt Fernando Torres die Zeiten in seinem Leben, in denen er nach außen hin tadellos funktioniert, doch innerlich vor die Hunde geht. Was genau mit ihm los ist, weiß er nicht. Er weiß nur, dass die schlechten Phasen von mal zu mal schwerer zu überwinden sind. Sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, hat er nie gewagt. Als er nach der Weltmeisterschaft 2008 erneut in ein tiefschwarzes Loch fällt, will er sich fernab von Familie und Freunden selbst kurieren. Doch Philipp Lahm, in dessen Ferienhaus Fernando geflohen ist, ist ein viel aufmerksamer Gastgeber als es Fernando lieb ist. Und Sergio Ramos, den Fernando zuletzt nur noch abgewimmelt hat, lässt ebenfalls nicht mehr locker... [tw für die Thematisierung von Depressionen, Selbsthass und starken Suizidgedanken]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, doch der Plot war plötzlich da und hat mich nicht mehr ruhen lassen. Selbstverständlich handelt es sich bei dieser Geschichte um Fiktion und ich möchte mit ihr weder jemandem schaden, noch irgendwelche Gerüchte nähren. Ich bin kein Profi was die Lebensläufe von Philipp Lahm, Fernando Torres und Sergio Ramos angeht und entschuldige mich im Vorfeld, falls sich grobe Schnitzer eingeschlichen haben sollten. Bei der Gestaltung des Privatlebens der Spieler war ich sehr frei (for the sake of the plot) und bin wohl leider auch um das ein oder andere eher unrealistische Plotelement nicht drum herum gekommen.  
> Wen all das nicht abschreckt, der kann nun mit dem Lesen beginnen. Alle Leser und Meinungen sind recht herzlich willkommen.

**1999:**

„Wie ist das, wenn man seinen ersten Profivertrag in der Tasche hat?“  
…  
„Fernando?“  
„Oh, phantastisch. Ich... kann's irgendwie immer noch nicht fassen.“

  


**2002:**

„13 Tore in der Erstligasaison! Das muss gefeiert werden!“  
„Ja, aber..nicht mehr heute. Ich bin total platt vom Spiel.“  
„Na dann am Wochenende!“  
„...Ja, Wochenende klingt super.“

  


**2004:**

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
„Natürlich!“  
„Ja, vielleicht wenn du nicht gerade in irgendwelchen Tagträumen unterwegs bist. Was ist los mit dir in letzter Zeit? Ich hab das Gefühl, ich bin dir vollkommen egal geworden...“  
„Das stimmt doch nicht, Olalla...“  
„Wieso kommt es mir dann so vor, als würdest du nicht mit mir zusammen leben, sondern an mir vorbei?“  
„Ich... Es tut mir sehr leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
„Das hast du schon mal gesagt...“

  


**2007:**

„Hast du dich in Liverpool schon eingelebt?“  
„Klar, fühl mich hier schon fast wie Zuhause...“

  


**2008:**

**»Was ist denn jetzt mit unserem Treffen? Willst du vielleicht nächste oder übernächste Woche vorbeikommen?«**  
**»Da bin ich leider schon verabredet ;-( «**

  


______________________

Einem gebeutelten Wesen gleich, verkrümmten sich die frisch geborenen Sonnenstrahlen, um sich durch die beinahe gänzlich herab gezogenen Jalousien vor dem hohen Schlafzimmerfenster zu zwängen. Im Raum angelangt, entfalteten sie sich geschwind zu einem arglistigen Kobold, der zu dem im Bett liegenden jungen Mann hinüber scharwenzelte und ihm mit einem hämischen Grinsen mitteilte, dass die Nacht vorüber war. Die Sonne war aufgegangen. Der neue Tag hatte begonnen – und das obwohl Fernando in der vergangenen Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte. In seiner Brust hämmerte ein unruhiges Herz und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, gestattete ihm weder Erholung noch Entspannung, sondern hatte ihn schwitzend und von den unmöglichsten Gedanken geplagt wach liegen lassen. Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde. Es würde noch einige Zeit so weitergehen. Fernando wusste es haargenau, denn er kannte all das längst in- und auswendig.

Der ersten dieser verhängnisvollen Phasen war er im Jugendalter begegnet. Es war wie eine Prügelei gegen sich selbst gewesen. Die Phase war ihm mit einer übermächtigen Menge an Selbstzweifeln und Aggressionen gegenüber getreten, die Fernando unter keinen Umständen an seiner Umwelt hatte auslassen wollen. Still und heimlich hatte er deshalb all das, was ihn quälte und was er nicht verstand, durch den Sport wettzumachen versucht. Meistens hatte es funktioniert, wenngleich ihm die altbekannte Motivation abhanden gekommen war – nicht nur für den Fußball, sondern auch für alles andere im Leben. Die Tage waren wie ein zäher Ölstrom an ihm vorbeigeflossen und hatten ihn bekümmert. Die Schule war ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, um das er nicht drum herum gekommen war, und all seine Freunde und Familienmitglieder waren von der schlechten Phase zu Personen abstrahiert worden, denen Fernando nichts mehr abgewinnen konnte. Die da waren, ohne ihn noch großartig zu tangieren. Gleiches galt auch für ihn selbst. Jeder Blick in den Spiegel hatte neue Zweifel in Fernando aufgeworfen und der Schlafmangel hatte seine Nerven bis zum Gehtnichtmehr angespannt, sodass schon belanglose Kleinigkeiten genügt hatten, um den 15-Jährigen innerlich komplett zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Sowohl seine Tränen als auch seine Verzweiflung hatte Fernando aber immer nur der Nacht gezeigt. Sie war bis heute seine einzige Vertraute in dieser Angelegenheit. Sie hörte und sah alles, was mit ihm passierte, derweil Fernando sich davor hütete, dem Tag auch nur das geringste Bisschen zu offenbaren. Er verstand einfach nicht, was da in ihm vorging. Damals nicht. Heute kaum besser.

Nachdem er die erste Phase irgendwie überwunden hatte, langsam Besserung eingekehrt war und das aufrichtige Lachen den Weg zurück auf seine Lippen gefunden hatte, hatte Fernando all die haarsträubenden Emotionen verdrängt und nicht mehr an das endlos tiefe Loch gedacht, in dem er eine qualvolle Ewigkeit wie lebendig begraben gelegen hatte. Er hatte dorthin nicht zurück gewollt, nicht mal in Gedanken. Also hatte er einfach so getan, als existiere es nicht.

Als es sich dann das nächste Mal anbahnte, ihn jeden Abend aufs Neue mit der Schlaflosigkeit vermählte, entbrannte Hass in dem Spanier. Hass auf das, was da in ihm vorging. Hass auf sich selbst. Denn wieso ließ er sich von seiner schlechten Stimmung dermaßen runterziehen? Wieso ging er nicht einfach aus und erfreute sich seines Lebens? Wieso konzentrierte er sich nicht auf das Wesentliche – seine Familie, seine Freunde und seine Fußballkarriere? Wieso ließ er sich so hängen? Was waren das für trübe Gedankengänge, denen er mehr Beachtung schenkte als den Menschen, die er liebte? Und was waren das für kindische Ängste, die, wie er immer erst rückblickend bemerkte, zunehmend größeren Einfluss auf ihn nahmen, wenn es ihm so schlecht ging?  
Doch ganz gleich, wie oft er sich zur Normalität zwang, er konnte sie in diesen Phasen lediglich vorspielen, nicht leben. Dieser Mangel an Aufrichtigkeit zermürbte ihn gleich noch mehr. Seine Familie verdiente es, dass er sie mit wahrer Liebe umarmte. Nicht mit der perfekten Inszenierung der solchen. Gleiches galt für jede Freundin, mit der er je eine Beziehung geführt hatte, sowie selbstverständlich auch für seine Freunde und Mannschaftskollegen. Mindestens genau so schlimm verhielt es sich mit den Fotos und Presseberichte, die einen vom einen Ohr zum anderen strahlenden Fernando ablichteten, der während seiner schlechten Phasen nichts von all dem Glück spürte. Der lediglich wie ein Außenstehender dabei zusah, wie ein eigentlich lebensfroher junger Mann der Anziehungskraft des schwarzen Loches vollends unterlag.

Eben jenes schwarze Loch suggerierte Fernando auch am heutigen Tage, dass er einfach liegen bleiben sollte. In der Welt da draußen hatte er nichts verloren; und das Flugticket, das er kürzlich erst gebucht hatte, war im Endeffekt auch nichts weiter als ein belangloses Dokument, das auf lange Sicht nichts ändern würde...  
Lasch griff Fernando nach seinem Handy, das still neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch lag. Im Laufe der vergangenen Nacht waren einige Nachrichten eingetroffen, doch dem Spanier war nicht danach, sie zu lesen. Keiner hatte ihn je in dem Loch gesehen und Fernando wollte diesen Anblick auch niemandem zumuten. Er stellte sich doch eh nur an! Was hatte er denn bitte für einen Grund, sich so niedergeschlagen zu fühlen? Anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt ging es weit schlechter als ihm, also durfte er sich nicht beklagen. Welches Recht hatte er schon, traurig zu sein? Was immer ihm einfiele, wäre nur Jammern auf hohem Niveau und das konnte er nicht leiden. Er sollte jetzt aufstehen, duschen, sich fertig machen und sich zum Flughafen begeben, so als sei er ein völlig normaler 24-Jähriger. Andernfalls würde sein Verhalten nur unnötige Fragen aufwerfen – und gerade die wollte er vermeiden. Deswegen hatte er den Flug ja überhaupt erst gebucht: Um sich die Erholung zu verschaffen, die es bedurfte, um wieder aus dem schwarzen Loch herauszuklettern. Es musste einfach funktionieren. Es war Fernandos letzte Hoffnung, dem stetig stärker werdenden Sog ins endgültige Nichts zu entkommen...


	2. Chapter 2

Unter den breiten Reifen des chicen Mietwagens begann Kies zu knirschen. Vor etwa einer Minute hatte die metallische Stimme des Navigationsgeräts Fernando aufgefordert, links auf einen Feldweg abzubiegen. Den Flug nach München, die Übernahme des Leihwagens sowie den Rummel des Großstadtverkehrs hatte der spanische Fußballprofi mittlerweile längst hinter sich. Die Klimaanlage füllte das Fahrzeug mit angenehm temperierter Luft und ließ Fernando glatt die draußen vorherrschenden Temperaturen vergessen. Hier, ebenso wie in Madrid, brannte eine erbarmungslose Hochsommerhitze vom Himmel und ließ die scharfen Kanten der Realität schmelzen. Für gewöhnlich hatte Fernando keinerlei Probleme mit sengender Hitze. Doch in den letzten zwei Wochen schien ihm die Sonne nicht sonderlich gut zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich ausgebleicht, sowohl auf psychischer als auch physischer Ebene.  
Müde steuerte er den fünftürigen BMW weiter in die ihm vollkommen unbekannten Gefilde. Laut Navigationsgerät sollte er der Straße noch weitere vier Kilometer folgen. Links und rechts erstreckten sich abgeerntete Felder. Ausgedörrte Halme und umgewälzte Erde erzählten von einer erfolgreichen Ernte – und doch sahen die spärlichen Überreste so geknickt aus wie Fernando sich fühlte. Ein frisch gebackener Fußballweltmeister sollte sich aber nicht so fühlen...

Seufzend nahm er eine Hand vom Lenkrad und rieb sich damit die vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen. Bei der Übung rutschte seine Sonnenbrille ein Stückchen sein Nasenbein hinauf und die Idylle um ihn herum grüßte ihn mit der Natürlichkeit einer unretuschierten Modefotografie. Sie war genau das, was er gewollt hatte. Was er jetzt brauchte. Wie auf Autopilot geschaltet, setzte er seine Fahrt fort. Ab und an tauchte ein Häuschen zwischen den Feldern auf. Mal nah, mal fern. Die Distanz war Gold wert.  
Für üblich zog sich Fernando zur Erholung nach Estorde zurück, aber sein letzter Besuch in dem kleinen Küstenort war noch gar nicht all zu lange her und nun steckte er doch wieder in einer dieser tristen Phasen, aus denen es scheinbar kein Entkommen gab. Er brauchte also etwas Anderes als Estorde. Etwas, das diesem beharrlichen Drang in ihm widersprach, der Fernando seit Tagen weismachen wollte, es sei am besten, wenn er rein gar nichts mehr täte, wenn er nicht mal mehr existierte... Unterbewusst zog der Stürmer die Unterlippe zwischen die Vorderzähne und bog erneut ab. Der Geschmack von Eisen breitete sich in seiner Mundhöhle aus, derweil er stur geradeaus blickte und regelrecht überrascht war, als der Kies wieder von einer kleinen, aber immerhin betonierten Straße abgelöst wurde. Auch hier hielten die großen Landhäuser einen vornehmen Abstand zueinander ein. Das Navigationsgerät erklärte, man habe das gewünschte Ziel in 900m erreicht.  
Besagtes Ziel besaß einen langen Vorgarten inklusive breiter Einfahrt, war aber kein Neubau, sondern ein umgebautes Bauernhaus, wie sie hier zu Hauf standen. In der Einfahrt war ein nachtblauer, blitzblanker Audi mit Münchner Kennzeichen geparkt. Philipps Wagen vermutlich. Es war abgemacht, dass sie sich hier treffen würden. Philipp wollte einem die Schlüssel übergeben und einem bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich das Haus zeigen. Das Haus, in das er einen eingeladen hatte – und dass in einem Moment, in dem Fernando niemals damit gerechnet hätte: nur einen Tag nachdem Spanien Deutschland im Finale der Fußballweltmeisterschaft geschlagen hatte.

An dem betreffenden Abend, unmittelbar nach dem Endspiel, hatte Philipp gar nicht wie ein guter Verlierer gewirkt. Er war es auch nicht; dessen war sich Fernando bis heute sicher. Kaum ein Profifußballer war das. Verlieren war schwierig mit dem persönlichen Ehrgeiz vereinbar, der sie alle antrieb. Am Morgen danach waren Philipp und er sich rein zufällig im Hotel über den Weg gelaufen. Beide kurz vor der Heimreise und beide extrem übernächtigt. Fernando noch berauscht vom Feiern, Philipp noch gezeichnet von herber Enttäuschung. Dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, stand außer Frage. Es war ihm quasi an der Nasenspitze abzulesen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er den aufrichtigen Anstand besessen, Fernando zu gratulieren, als sie beide dort auf dem altbackenen Teppich gestanden hatten und von einer pompösen Tapete begafft worden waren, während sie mit ihrem Gepäck auf den Aufzug warteten. Hätte man Fernando vorab gefragt, wie er sich ein solches Aufeinandertreffen vorstellte, er hätte eine komplett andere Szenerie gemalt.  
Doch Philipp war außerhalb des Platzes genau so ordentlich wie auf dem Platz; und er hatte einem frontal in die Augen gesehen, ohne Hass und ohne Missgunst. Nur wie jemand, der verstanden hatte, dass er am Vorabend eines der wichtigsten Spiele seines Lebens verloren hatte. Nicht wie jemand, der die Schuld dafür jemand anderem zuschieben musste, um sich besser zu fühlen. Fernando hatte das sehr zu schätzen gewusst und sich ganz unerwartet in einer netten Unterhaltung mit dem gebürtigen Münchner wiedergefunden. Es war nicht um das gegangen, was gestern passiert war. Es war um das gegangen, was auf sie zukam: die Sommerpause. Philipp hatte das Haus auf dem bairischen Land erwähnt. Wenn Fernando irgendwann einmal Interesse hatte, sollte er sich einfach melden. Fernando seinerseits hatte Estorde empfohlen. Beschaulich und charmant, war der Küstenort für wunderbare Urlaube wie geschaffen.

Letztlich waren die beiden Fußballspieler in dem Glauben auseinander gegangen, jeder von ihnen hätte längst feste Urlaubspläne und freue sich nun auf die wohlverdiente, freie Zeit. Dabei hatte Fernando noch nicht mal gebucht. Spätes Buchen war nicht untypisch für ihn. Doch diesen Sommer passierte und passierte es einfach nicht. Er war zunächst mit seinen Mannschaftskameraden zurück nach Spanien geflogen, war vom Medientrubel getragen worden und hatte seine Eltern besucht. Der Stolz und die universell präsente Freude hatten ihn himmelhoch jauchzend hinterlassen. Dann jedoch war seine Stimmung langsam ins Wanken geraten und die Tage unter Spaniens blauem Himmel waren zu zähem Schlick verkommen. Fernando hatte sich ausgebremst und ermattet gefühlt. Vor seiner Familie hatte er es zunächst als 'Abschalten von allem' gerechtfertigt. Dabei hatte er zu dem Zeitpunkt längst geahnt, es nicht mit ein bisschen Niedergeschlagenheit zu tun zu haben. Seine Gedanken wurden zunehmend trauriger und des morgens blieb er immer länger im Bett liegen. Nichtstuend. Die Euphorie über den Weltmeistertitel war mit einem Male wie weggeblasen gewesen und Fernando war nur mehr lethargisch, antriebslos und gänzlich unfähig, sich zu freuen. Selbst die Verabredung mit seinem besten Freund Sergio, die sie schon vor zig Monaten fest für die Sommerpause geplant hatten, hatte Fernando unter einem billigen Vorwand verschoben.

Trotz all dem hatte Fernando erst dann wirklich begriffen, längst wieder ins schwarze Loch gefallen zu sein, als ihm die negativen Gedanken das Eingeständnis abgerungen hatten, dass seine Karriere nun endgültig vorüber war. Was sollte er denn bitte noch Größeres erreichen als den Weltmeistertitel? Wieso betrat er überhaupt noch den Platz? Er hatte doch ohnehin nur Glück gehabt. Eigentlich war er gar kein besonders guter Fußballer. Jeder Spieler hätte diesen Treffer zum 1:0 erzielen können, wenn er zufällig dort gestanden hätte, wo Fernando zu dem bedeutenden Zeitpunkt gestanden hatte. Er brauchte sich also gar nichts auf dieses Siegertor einbilden!  
Und sobald seine Familie und seine Freunde erfahren würden, dass er ihnen in den letzten Tagen nur etwas vorgegaukelt hatte, dass er sie nicht mit Liebe, sondern mit innerer Taubheit und purem Hass auf sich selbst umarmt hatte, dann würden sie... Ja, was würden sie dann? Ihn verachten, so wie er es selbst plötzlich wieder tat? Ganz sicher würden sie das. Fernando wurde diese felsenfeste Überzeugung in seinem Kopf nicht los. Vor lauter Angst, entlarvt zu werden, hatte er Spanien den Rücken gekehrt und war zurück nach Liverpool geflogen. Seine Familie und die meisten anderen Leute hatte er in dem Glauben gelassen, er verbringe die kommenden Wochen in Estorde. Niemand hatte sich gewundert.

Dabei fühlte sich Fernando mittlerweile viel zu schlecht, als dass er sich überhaupt noch in den ihm bekannten Ferienort traute. Niemand belästigte ihn dort und genau das hatte Fernando an Estorde immer zu schätzen gewusst, aber nach der erfolgreichen Weltmeisterschaft war der Medienrummel um seine Person gehörig gewachsen. Die Befürchtung, auch in Estorde observiert und von Fans und Paparazzi an jeder Ecke fotografiert zu werden, hatte Fernando gelähmt. Er konnte momentan einfach nicht mit der ihm zuteil werdenden Aufmerksamkeit umgehen. Es fiel ihm entsetzlich schwer, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Er brauchte absolute Abgeschiedenheit, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu berappeln, und die bekam er nicht an einem Ort, wo er den Koch seines Lieblingsrestaurants mit kumpelhafter Umarmung begrüßte oder allmorgendlich mit der Frau im Gemüseladen ums Eck ein Schwätzchen hielt. Die Normalität, die er in Estorde genoss und für die er den Ort immer abgöttisch geliebt hatte, war zu seiner größten Furcht geworden. Überhaupt war jeder Mensch eine potentielle Gefahr! Während des Trainings, während der Spiele, während der Saison konnte sich Fernando immer relativ gut in der Öffentlichkeit zusammenreißen. Sobald er jedoch wieder alleine war, brach der Damm der Gleichgültigkeit und die Emotionen schwemmten ihn davon. Dann verzweifelte er ob all der hässlichen Eingebungen, die sein Hirn erschuf.  
Mal betraf es speziell sein Können auf dem Fußballplatz.  
Mal fokussierte es sich auf seine zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen.  
Mal nahm es seinen Charakter oder sein Aussehen aufs Korn.  
Seine Gedanken konnten ausnahmslos allem einen Verzerrspiegel vorhalten und das Schlimmste war, dass Fernando es glaubte. Die barbarischen Gedanken stürmten einfach die Festung seines Selbstvertrauens und nahmen ihn vollkommen ein. Einen Hilferuf brauchte Fernando gar nicht erst absetzen, denn was sollte das bringen? Jeder hatte doch mal so seine Zweifel im Leben. Was sollte man ihm also Anderes sagen? Es war ja nicht so, als sei er krank. Er hatte einfach eine schlechte Phase.

Eine extrem schlechte, wie Fernando schluckend dachte, als er nun den Motor abstellte. Es wäre schade um das schöne Auto. Dies war der einzige Grund, weshalb er vorhin brav die Spur gehalten hatte... Diese Tatsache verdrängend, öffnete er die Fahrertür und stieg aus. Just in dem Moment schwang die Haustüre auf; Philipp musste ihn gehört oder durch eines der Fenster gesehen haben. Fernando hatte ihn erst vor wenigen Tagen kontaktiert und gefragt, ob das Häuschen auf dem Land noch für ein Weilchen zu haben sei. Zu seinem Glück hatte Philipp sich positiv über die Anfrage und Fernandos damit einhergehenden Besuch geäußert.

Bekleidet mit einem hellen T-Shirt und einer luftigen Shorts kam der Münchner geradewegs auf seinen Gast zu. Rein optisch schien er die derbe Niederlage mittlerweile hervorragend überwunden zu haben und sich seiner Sommerpause zu erfreuen.  
„Servus, Fernando! Schön, dass du da bist. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen guten Flug und hast auch gut hergefunden?“  
Fernando ergriff Philipps Hand zur Begrüßung. Sie kam ihm viel wärmer vor als seine eigene.  
„Ja, danke. Mein Navi hatte keine Probleme mit der Adresse, die du mir geschickt hast.“  
„Freut mich. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Gepäck?“  
Fernando schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich hab nur Handgepäck dabei.“ Und selbst sein kleiner Rollkoffer war extrem spärlich gepackt. Fernando war nämlich nicht eingefallen, was er hatte mitnehmen sollen. Er würde ja eh nur im Bett oder auf der Couch rumliegen und sich zu nichts aufraffen können. Dafür brauchte man keine Spezialausrüstung.

Nachdem der Spanier seinen Trolley aus dem Kofferraum gehievt hatte und Philipp ins Haus gefolgt war, schloss jener gut gelaunt die Türe hinter ihnen. Die Inneneinrichtung war urig, die Fenster klein und mit grün gestrichenen Fensterläden versehen. Wuchtige Möbel aus schwerem Holz und gedeckte Farben kleideten die Zimmer bis in den letzten Winkel aus. In der Küche und im Flur säumten schwarz-weiße Kacheln den Boden. Im Wohnzimmer wirkte der moderne Flachbildschirm komplett deplatziert, ebenso wie die teure Musikanlage und die DVD-Sammlung. Alles wurde von einem tannenähnlichen Duft umweht. Harz und Waschpulver; Fernando kräuselte unterbewusst die Nase. Gut erzogen wie er war, hatte er seine Sonnenbrille bereits beim Betreten des Hauses ausgezogen und an den Kragen seines Shirts gesteckt.

„...und hier geht’s zur _Waschküche_.“ Ein englisches Äquivalent für die Raumbezeichnung kannte Philipp offenbar nicht. Fernando verstand allerdings, wovon die Rede war, als sein Gastgeber die von der Küche abzweigende Türe aufzog und den Blick auf einen Raum mit etlichen Regalen voller Einweggläsern, Konserven, einer Waschmaschine, einem Trockner und einem Trockengestell frei gab.  
„Aha“, nickte der Stürmer, wie schon so oft seit seiner Ankunft. Desinteresse hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Das dringende Bedürfnis, allein sein zu wollen, machte ihn ungeduldig und einsilbig. Dabei war das sonst gar nicht seine Art. Erst recht nicht, wenn Menschen ihm einen Gefallen taten und dieses Ferienhaus war quasi ein Geschenk Gottes, für das er Philipp gar nicht genug danken konnte.

Bemüht genügsam trabte Fernando deshalb weiter hinter Philipp her, die knarzende Holztreppe hinauf. Im ersten Stock angelangt, erwartete ihn ein komplett ausgebautes Obergeschoss mit zwei Schlafzimmern, einem kleinen Bad mit Dusche und einem größeren Bad samt Badewanne. Philipp hatte einem ganz selbstverständlich das geräumigere der beiden Schlafzimmer hergerichtet. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und im angrenzenden Badezimmer standen Handtücher, Shampoo und Duschgel für einen bereit.  
„Fühl dich ganz wie Zuhause“, meinte der Deutsche einladend und Fernando war es glatt unangenehm.  
„Du hast ja wirklich an alles gedacht...“, kam es ihm überwältigt über die Lippen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Philipp sich solche Umstände machte. Keiner sollte sich für ihn irgendwelche Umstände machen. Das war er doch gar nicht wert! Der Gedanke zwang Fernandos Blick auf den Boden hinunter. Seine leeren Hände – er hatte den Koffer eben im Schlafzimmer abgestellt – waren verschwitzt und hingen wie zwei nutzlose Anhängsel an seinem Körper herab. Verlegen stopfte er sie in seine Hosentaschen und suchte in dem dünnen Stoff Halt.

„Natürlich!“, lächelte Philipp in der Zwischenzeit munter. „Ich weiß zwar, dass das hier nicht Estorde ist, aber da dort ja leider alles ausgebucht war...“

Fernando fühlte sich eiskalt ertappt. Philipp sprach die Lüge aus, die der Spanier als Vorwand benutzt hatte, um sich noch kurzfristig hier einquartieren zu dürfen. Nachdem er vorab so von Estorde geschwärmt hatte, hatte er Philipp unmöglich den wahren Grund für seine Entscheidung gegen das malerische Örtchen mitteilen können. Philipp wusste nicht mal, dass Fernando von Liverpool aus hergeflogen war. Um den Schein eines normalen Urlaubs zu wahren, hatte Fernando sogar extra einen Leihwagen angemietet und somit erfolgreich verhindert, am Flughafen abgeholt werden zu müssen. Philipp hatte Fernandos Flugnummer nie erfahren, lediglich die Ankunftszeit. Und mit dem Rückflug würde es sich genau so verhalten.

„Ja, nächstes Jahr buche ich auf jeden Fall wieder früher. Und hier“, Fernando tat euphorisch, „sieht's doch auch so aus, als würden zwei sehr erholsame Wochen auf mich warten!“  
Philipps Lächeln wurde noch weiter.  
„Nachdem du zwei Wochen hier warst, willst du bestimmt nie wieder wo anders Urlaub machen!“ Die Liebe für seine Heimat stand dem Bayer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Fernando drehte sich regelrecht der Magen um. Es war ihm so unangenehm, Philipp nach Strich und Faden zu belügen. Dabei kannten sie sich im Grunde genommen gar nicht... Fernando hatte sich sogar als aller erstes, nachdem er Philipps Zusage für das Häuschen bekommen hatte, nach dem Preis erkundigt. Unter gar keinen Umständen würde er das Haus umsonst bewohnen, obwohl Philipp mehrmals betont hatte, dass das vollkommen in Ordnung sei. Fernando wäre sich dann jedoch wie ein Schnorrer vorgekommen und so hatten sie sich letzten Endes auf eine kleine, aber durchaus angemessene Miete geeinigt.

„Ich zeige dir jetzt noch den Garten. Komm“, deutete Philipp einem an, ihm abermals zu folgen. Kurz darauf schob der Verteidiger die breite Glastüre im Wohnzimmer auf und machte Fernando mit der Terrasse sowie dem Garten vertraut. Eine dichte Hecke, knapp zwei Meter hoch, schirmte alle Blicke von außen ab. Der Rasen war, genau wie im Vorgarten, akkurat geschnitten und frei von jedwedem Unkraut. Nahe der Terrasse stand ein Schuppen, in dem, neben Terrassenstühlen und Grillequipment, auch Fahrräder, eine zusammengeklappte Tischtennisplatte, Boulekugeln und Gartengeräte untergebracht waren.  
„Benutz was immer du möchtest“, war Philipps Kommentar dazu. Gefolgt von der Frage: „Machst du gerne Radtouren?“  
„...Ja.“ Theoretisch zumindest. Nur im Moment hatte Fernando in etwa so viel Lust auf Fahrradtouren wie auf ein Ganzkörper-Waxing. Philipp indes schien so voller Elan, als könne er sich sofort aufs Rad schwingen und 50 Kilometer bergaufwärts strampeln.  
„Dann kann ich dir ein paar schöne Strecken empfehlen.“  
„...Okay.“ Fernandos zögerliche Antwort sorgte dafür, dass sich Philipps wuchtige Augenbrauen skeptisch verzogen.  
„Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest. Es ist ja dein Urlaub und ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen oder so etwas.“  
„Nein, nein! Wir können gern eine Fahrradtour machen!“ Sobald Fernando bewusst wurde, was er da gesagt hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Er wollte doch seine Ruhe haben, aber sein Autopilot hatte wieder einmal die Kontrolle übernommen und ihn, geübt leutselig, eine Verabredung einfädeln lassen. Verdammt! Ein Gutes hatte die Sache allerdings: Philipp wich das sichtbare Unbehagen, sich aufgedrängt zu haben, vom Gesicht.  
„Super! Wir können das ja besprechen, während wir den Kuchen essen.“  
Den Kuchen? Fernandos Hoffnung auf baldige Einsamkeit zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.  
„Kuchen?“, echote er schockiert, was Philipp noch mehr aus der Bahn warf als alles bisher Geschehene.  
„Ja, ich dachte, es wäre nett...“  
Natürlich war es das. Es war sogar überaus höflich! Fernando wünschte, er könnte Philipps vorbildliche Gastfreundschaft wenigstens ansatzweise zu schätzen wissen, doch für ihn glich jede Minute in Gesellschaft einer Zerreißprobe.  
„Das-das ist es ja auch! Ich mein, wow! Kuchen! Damit hab ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet!“, rettete Fernando die Situation, indem er absolute Überraschung und totale Begeisterung vorspielte.

Verlegen kratzte sich Philipp am Hinterkopf und schien die Verwirrung, die bei ihm nun schon mehrmals aufgekommen war, auf die Sprachbarriere und die unbekannten Gewohnheiten seines Besuchers zu schieben. Zwar konnten sie sich auf Englisch relativ gut verständigen, doch es war weder seine noch Fernandos Muttersprache. Vielleicht redeten sie deswegen einfach ein bisschen aneinander vorbei? Oder sie waren schlichtweg nicht auf der gleichen Wellenlänge, obschon Philipp da ursprünglich einen anderen Eindruck gehabt hatte...  
Nicht weiter darüber nachgrübelnd, baute er in Windeseile zwei Liegestühle sowie einen kleinen Klapptisch im schattigen Bereich der Terrasse auf und bugsierte ein Tablett mit Sandkuchen, Tellern, Gabeln und Gläsern nach draußen. Während die frische Landluft in die Lungen der Fußballer strömte, saßen sie in der heimeligen Stille, aßen den vorzüglichen Rührkuchen und tranken gekühlte Apfelschorle. Fernando wusste, ohne auch nur einen der Küchenschränke geöffnet zu haben, dass diese allesamt gut bestückt waren. Philipp hatte ihm den perfekten Empfang bereitet. Das musste ihn einiges an Zeit und Geld gekostet haben... Betreten sah Fernando auf das letzte Drittel seines Kuchenstücks hinab und lauschte nebenbei Philipps Erzählungen über die diversen Fahrradtourrouten, die sich in der Umgebung anboten. Hunger verspürte man keinen, Bewegungslust ebenso wenig. Dem Stürmer war es ein einziges Rätsel, warum Philipp überhaupt etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollte...

„...Was meinst du? … Fernando?“

Beim Klang seines Namens hob der Angesprochene verblüfft den Blick und schaute in Richtung seines Gastgebers. Jener wirkte nicht minder irritiert, leckte sich rasch über die Lippen und wählte seine nächsten Worte sorgsam.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es wäre hilfreich, wenn du wüsstest, wo der nächste Supermarkt ist. Damit du nicht suchen musst. Aber ich verstehe natürlich, wenn du die Gegend lieber auf eigene Faust erkundigen möchtest.“  
Supermarkt? Wie waren sie so schnell von Fahrradtouren zu Supermärkten gekommen? Fernando realisierte, dass ihm ein gewaltiger Teil der Konversation fehlte. Aus Philipps Aussage schloss er allerdings, dass dieser ihm den Weg zum nächstgelegenen Supermarkt hatte zeigen wollen.  
„Doch, es wär großartig, wenn wir da mal gemeinsam hinfahren könnten. Aber nicht mehr heute. Ich bin echt k.o. von dem Flug und der Hitze.“  
„Ist es in Madrid nicht noch heißer als hier?“  
„...Ja.“  
Philipp nickte zögerlich, die Miene verschlossen.  
Fernando wusste nicht, wie er diese Reaktion deuten sollte. Als Friedensangebot schob er ein „Wie wär's, wenn wir das morgen machen?“ hinterher.  
Philipp nickte wieder, die Gesichtszüge bedingt entspannter.  
„Morgen passt mir gut. Ich würde frische Brötchen mitbringen und nach dem Frühstück machen wir uns auf den Weg. Ich wär dann gegen zehn hier. Oder bist du Langschläfer?“  
„Nein, zehn Uhr geht in Ordnung.“  
„Abgemacht. Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Falls noch was sein sollte, meine Nummer hast du ja.“

Fernando versicherte, sich im Falle eines Falles zu melden und richtete dann seinerseits verabschiedende Worte an Philipp. Dieser verließ daraufhin den Garten durch ein in die Hecke eingelassenen Holztor. Kurz darauf war das Starten eines Automotors in der Einfahrt zu vernehmen. Fernando lauschte den sich entfernenden Motorgeräuschen, die Glieder allesamt müde von sich gestreckt. Auf dem Tisch standen noch sein Teller mit dem Kuchenrest und sein halbvolles Glas. Philipp hatte sowohl aufgegessen als auch ausgetrunken, und irgendwie wurde Fernando das Gefühl nicht los, seinen Gastgeber vergrault zu haben... So undankbar konnte wahrlich nur er sein! Erschöpft fielen ihm die Lider zu, während es in seinem Brustraum enger wurde. Fernando schämte sich. Ganz gewaltig sogar. Sein einzige Trost war, dass er das Gesellschaftsspiel für heute geschafft hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Alleinsein überleben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die beiden Kudos! Damit hab ich gar nicht gerechnet und mich dementsprechend sehr gefreut!  
> Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Der Tag hatte seinen Dienst für heute niedergelegt und seinen Posten an die Nacht übergeben. Dem Schichtwechsel waren das Flirren der Hitze sowie die Geschäftigkeit des Tages zum Opfer gefallen. Abgesehen vom Zirpen einiger Grillen und dem Flüstern des Windes, der sanft über die Felder strich, war rein gar nichts mehr zu hören.  
Die Stille war verstörend.  
Fernando lag alleine in dem einladend großen Doppelbett und starrte stumpfsinnig vor sich hin. Bleierne Müdigkeit hatte den Rest seines Tages bestimmt, ihn ein Weilchen auf der Terrasse vor sich hin dösen lassen und ihm doch nicht gestattet, tiefen Schlaf zu finden. Irgendwann war er dieses für ihn nicht zu gewinnende Spielchen leid gewesen, hatte sich aus dem Liegestuhl aufgerappelt, das Geschirr zusammengeräumt und es in die Küche gebracht. Dort hatte er lange gestanden, träge Schrank um Schrank geöffnet und sich mit den Geheimnissen hinter den Türen vertraut gemacht. Gewürze und Mehl, Brot und Butter, Schokolade und Kekse, Saft und Marmelade; und wie Fernando von der Haustour wusste, hatte auch die so genannte _Waschküche_ noch einige Vorräte in petto. Allerdings verspürte der Spanier nach wie vor keinen Appetit. Bereits seit einigen Tagen aß er nur noch sporadisch etwas. Eben dann, wenn er dem Getöse in seinem Magen ein Ende bereiten wollte. Mit wirklichem Hunger oder gar Appetit hatte das herzlich wenig zu tun. Fernando ging es primär darum, das Störgeräusch aus der Welt zu schaffen und so hatte sein Abendessen aus kaum mehr als dem Rest seines Kuchenstücks bestanden. In ein paar Tagen war sicher alles wieder gut. Er würde mit Philipp eine Radtour machen, die Natur genießen und sich freuen. Er musste sich freuen. Er hatte doch ein gutes Leben und Menschen mit einem guten Leben hatten keinen Grund, unglücklich zu sein!

Sich dies einbläuend, hatte Fernando die Küche verlassen und war die Stufen hinauf geschlichen. Sein Schatten an der Wand war ihm wie eine an ausgeleierten Fäden hängende Marionette gefolgt. Im Schlafzimmer hatte er nur das Nötigste aus seinem Koffer gefischt und sich in Boxershorts und T-Shirt ins Bett fallen lassen. Das Duschen hatte er aus Kraftmangel auf den nächsten Morgen verschoben und mit einem Griff zur Fernbedienung die gefahrlose Imitation von Gesellschaft erschaffen. Während belanglose Stimmen und Bilder auf ihn eingeprasselt waren, hatte Fernando einfach nur da gelegen und den Einzug der Dämmerung miterlebt. Irgendwann hatte er sogar noch das Lichtchen auf seinem Nachttisch angeknipst und die Nachrichten beantwortet, die im Laufe des Tages auf seinem Handy eingetroffen waren. Nichts Wildes, nur das übliche Geplänkel von Freunden und Familie. Keine Nachricht von Ollala. Warum sollte sie ihm auch schreiben? Die Trennung war ja schon eine ganze Weile her und eine kluge Frau wie sie, die bald ihr Studium abschloss und dann karrieretechnisch so richtig durchstarten würde, war ohne ihn sowieso viel besser dran...

Zum Klang des Fernsehers war Fernando schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf geglitten, der bedauerlicherweise nicht besonders lange anhielt. Gegen halb drei schreckte der Fußballer ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf und spürte sein Herz wie wild rasen. Zuerst war er vollkommen orientierungslos und wusste weder, wo er war, noch wie er dorthin gekommen war. Sein Blick flog kreuz und quer durchs Zimmer, klatschte gegen das fremde Mobiliar und blieb wie ein benommenes Insekt am Boden liegen. Dann kehrte die Erinnerung allmählich zu Fernando zurück und mit ihr all die Gedankenquälgeister.  
Er hatte sich nach Bayern zurückgezogen, damit niemand merkte, wie es ihm eigentlich ging. Damit er irgendwie wieder auf die Beine kommen und der Welt als der alte Fernando unter die Augen treten konnte. Ob er das schaffen würde? Etwas in ihm widersprach dem vehement. Diese innere Eingebung ging mit einer dermaßen gewaltigen Beklemmung einher, dass Fernando kurzweilig glaubte, einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. In seinem Kopf stürzten indes alle Gedanken durcheinander und begruben den Glauben an seine Zukunft endgültig unter sich. Welche Zukunft sollte jemand wie er, der sich am liebsten 24 Stunden am Tag irgendwo verkroch, denn bitte noch haben? Wenn er sich nicht unverzüglich am Riemen riss, würde bald sein gesamtes Umfeld merken, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, dass er wegen nichts durchdrehte, vor etwas Unsichtbarem in Angst lebte. Und wieso sollten sie ihn dann noch lieben? So was tat sich doch niemand freiwillig an! Es spielte plötzlich keine Rolle mehr, was er schon alles mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden durchgestanden hatte. In Fernando breitete sich der fatale Glaube aus, nichts weiter als ein Problem zu sein – und niemand mochte Probleme. Probleme gehörten aus der Welt geschafft. Wieso nahm er den anderen diesen Schritt nicht ab?

Fernando fiel gar nicht auf, von seinen negativen Gedankengängen erneut in die Arme der Suizidgedanken geschleudert worden zu sein. Von dem kurzen Schlaf und dem stechenden Herzrasen völlig benommen, kletterte er aus dem Bett und pirschte ziellos durch das fremde Haus. Die düstere Möblierung verschluckte den Großteil des elektrischen Lichts, die hinter jeder Ecke lauernden Schatten verängstigten Fernando noch zusätzlich und das Knarzen der Stufen erschien ihm bei Nacht ohrenbetäubend laut. Endlich im Erdgeschoss angelangt, betrat er die Küche und begann damit, sich einen Tee zu machen. Das würde ihn vielleicht etwas beruhigen und von dem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust befreien...

Mitsamt der Teetasse siedelte er wenig später auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer über. Im Schein der kleinen Lampe auf dem Beistelltisch betrachtete er den Raum; den Körper in die dünne Decke gehüllt, die bis eben ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte. Draußen zog lautlos das Leben vorbei, während in Fernando alles wehtat und vibrierte.  
Was passierte hier bloß mit ihm?  
Die Tasse sowie der Rest der Umgebung verschwammen, indessen sich Fernandos Herzschlag abermals beschleunigte. Wie er es doch hasste, wenn ihn sein Herzklopfen derart schmerzlich durchdrang! Wenn sein gesamter Brustkorb zu eng für das gehetzte Organ erschien und es bei jedem Pumpen die Rippen zu sprengen drohte. Wieso ging es ihm nur so schlecht?  
Mit einer fahrigen Geste wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und kauerte sich noch etwas mehr auf der Couch zusammen; den Kopf auf ein prall gestopftes Sofakissen gebettet. Es war gut, dass er sich in dieses Ferienhaus abgesetzt hatte. So wurde zumindest niemand Zeuge seines unnötigen Gefühlsausbruchs. Aber das Wissen, morgen halbwegs gesellschaftsfähig sein zu müssen, um mit Philipp zu frühstücken und zum Supermarkt fahren zu können, setzte Fernando unter ungeheuren Druck. Für normale Menschen wäre solch ein Vorhaben ein Klacks. Doch um drei Uhr morgens, heimgesucht von depressiven Gedanken, richteten sich Fernandos Ängste zu voller Größe auf und gaben ihm klipp und klar zu verstehen, dass er das niemals schaffen würde! Bedauerlicherweise konnte er Philipp unmöglich jetzt noch absagen, und so blieb Fernando in Erwartung auf das Allerschlimmste zurück. Die Panik hielt seinen Blutdruck und sein Herzrasen aufrecht und ließ ihn gar nicht mehr klar denken. Jegliche Rationalität war von seiner Depression längst des Platzes verwiesen worden. Trotz der lauen Sommernacht, fing er erbärmlich an zu frieren und machte sich instinktiv noch kleiner unter der Decke; seine müden Augen hielt er ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt nur mehr geschlossen. Schlaf leckte an seinem Gemüt. Fernando verstand erst, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, als ihn ein Rufen jäh aufweckte. Jedoch konnte er nichts erkennen, da das eingeschaltete Deckenlicht ihn dermaßen stark blendete, dass er die Augen gleich wieder zukniff. Was um alles in der Welt -?

„...Oh, entschuldige. Ich hab zwei Mal geklingelt und bin dann einfach mit meinem eigenen Schlüssel rein. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du noch schläfst...“ Philipp, von der ihm dargebotenen Szene komplett übermannt. Offenbar war er davon ausgegangen, dass Fernando unter der Dusche stand oder aus einem anderen guten Grund die Klingel nicht gehört hatte.

Mühsam stützte sich der todmüde Spanier auf die Unterarme und hob so den Oberkörper an. Seine blinzelnden Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das biestige Licht. Philipp stand noch immer völlig baff in der Türe und musste die Frage stellen, die wohl jeder an seiner Stelle gestellt hätte:  
„Wieso hast du denn auf dem Sofa geschlafen?“  
Noch ehe Fernando antworten konnte, entdeckte Philipp die Tasse auf dem Tisch und versuchte, die sich ihm darbietenden Fakten in einen logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen.  
„Tee? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?“  
Fernando hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er die Verabredung beinahe verschlafen hätte! Nicht mal ansatzweise erholt, schüttelte er abweisend den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich...konnte nur nicht schlafen“, räumte er nuschelnd ein und spürte seine Haare an seiner verschwitzten Stirn und im Nacken kleben. Von Kälte fehlte jede Spur...  
„Das tut mir leid zu hören.“  
„Halb so wild. Passiert mir schon mal öfter.“  
Philipps aufmerksames Mustern verriet Fernando, zu sehr ins Detail gegangen zu sein. Was ging es den Münchner denn an, wann und wie viel man schlief!? Hastig wälzte Fernando die Decke von sich runter und schwang die Beine über die Lehne. Sein Körper fühlte sich starr an, so als sei er zusammengefaltet und jahrelang in einer Kiste gelagert worden.  
„Ich geh mich schnell duschen. Dann können wir frühstücken.“ Ohne noch einen Blick mit Philipp zu wechseln, eilte Fernando ins Obergeschoss hinauf. Als kurz darauf das kühle Wasser der Dusche auf seine klebrige Haut traf, gewann er zumindest einen Funken Klarheit zurück. Unglücklicherweise kochte mit der Klarheit auch gleich wieder eine gehörige Portion Selbsthass in Fernando auf. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! War er denn zu blöd, um rechtzeitig aufzustehen? Schlechte Phase hin oder her, wenn er einen Termin oder eine Verabredung hatte, hatte er es bisher immer zeitig aus dem Bett geschafft! Auch gestern Abend hatte er seinen Handywecker pflichtbewusst gestellt. Dummerweise lag sein Handy jedoch nach wie vor im Schlafzimmer und hatte sich dort ganz umsonst die Seele aus dem Leib gepiepst. All das wäre nicht passiert, wenn er Idiot letzte Nacht daran gedacht hätte, das Telefon mitzunehmen! Wie konnte man nur so dämlich sein?  
Unter kontinuierlichen Vorwürfen beendete Fernando seinen Aufenthalt im Badezimmer und lief schnurstracks zu seinem im Schlafzimmer offen auf dem Boden liegenden Koffer, um sich die erstbesten Klamotten überzuwerfen. Normalerweise achtete er durchaus darauf, etwas anzuziehen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand. Doch momentan war sein einziges Anliegen, Philipp nicht noch länger warten zu lassen. Frisch angezogen begab sich Fernando noch mal schnell zurück ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Seine Kulturtasche lag seit gestern früh unangetastet im Koffer. Es war also allerhöchste Zeit... Er bekam einfach gar nichts mehr auf die Reihe!

Nach einer fixen Begegnung mit dem Kamm waren auch seine Haare entknotet und er hechtete die Treppe wieder hinab. Auf der Mitte der Stufen kroch ihm bereits der unverwechselbare Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase. Philipp hatte sich zweifelsohne daran gemacht, den Frühstückstisch einzudecken. Fernando verfluchte sich dafür, es gestern nicht mal mehr fertig gebracht zu haben, die Kuchenteller und die Gläser in die Geschirrspülmaschine zu räumen. Vor Betreten der Küche legte er flugs ein Lächeln auf, dann trat er zielstrebig ein.  
„So, fertig. Es kann los gehen!“  
Philipp lächelte zurück und schüttelte zugleich den Kopf.  
„Hast ein 1a timing. Bin gerade fertig.“  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte das eigentlich machen. Wo du doch schon die Brötchen mitgebracht hast.“ Besagte Brötchen lagen in einem eigens für sie vorgesehenen Korb in der Mitte des eckigen Holztisches, der neben drei Stühlen auch noch über eine Eckbank verfügte.  
„Halb so wild. Wenn du doch nicht schlafen konntest...“ In Philipps Stimme schwang etwas Gutmütiges mit, das Fernando zutiefst verunsicherte. Der Ablenkung halber wandte er sich von dem Verteidiger ab und öffnete den Kühlschrank.  
„Ich muss jetzt erst mal was trinken.“ Die noch verschlossene Saftflasche aus der Türe nehmend, klappte Fernando den Kühlschrank wieder zu. „Möchtest du auch ein Glas Saft?“  
„Gern.“  
Auf gut Glück öffnete Fernando einen der Hängeschränke und fand auf Anhieb die Trinkgläser. Nun, da er ihnen an der Anrichte Saft eingoss, fiel ihm auf, wie durstig er eigentlich war. Er hatte seit der Apfelschorle am gestrigen Nachmittag nur noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu sich genommen. Selbst der Tee war unangetastet geblieben. Womöglich war es ihm gestern Abend so mies gegangen, weil er – entgegen seiner Gewohnheit – nicht genug Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hatte. Zumindest redete er sich dies ein, als er sich auf der mit Sitzkissen ausgestatteten Bank niederließ und sein Saftglas in einem Zug leerte. Philipp staunte nicht schlecht und schenkte ihnen dann Kaffee ein, ehe er zu dem kleinen Milchkännchen griff und einen Schuss in seiner Kaffeetasse versenkte.  
„Aber krank fühlst du dich nicht, oder?“, fragte Philipp, nachdem sich jeder von ihnen ein Brötchen genommen hatte. Fernando wies den Verdacht sogleich zurück.  
„Nein, nein. Ich konnte nur irgendwie nicht einschlafen. Kopf zu voll“, grinste er mit seinen kindlichen Zügen und zuckte lapidar mit den Schultern.  
„Hmm“, kam es von Philipp, der wieder seine seltsam undeutbare Mimik zur Schau stellte.  
Fernando wandte seine Konzentration der Scheibe Schinkenspeck zu, indem er es sich zur Aufgabe machte, sie besonders ordentlich auf seiner Brötchenhälfte zu drapieren.  
„Wann sollen wir eigentlich die Radtour machen?“, lenkte er dabei vom Thema ab.  
Philipp schien endgültig verwirrt. Er hielt beim Abschneiden seiner Käserinde inne und öffnete den Mund, sagte jedoch vorerst nichts.  
„Wenn dir danach ist“, antwortete er schließlich – und Fernando kam sich erbärmlich vor. Philipps Besonnenheit gestaltete die Gespräche ganz anders, als Fernando sie von Zuhause aus kannte. Zwar waren weder seine Familie, noch seine Freunde, noch seine Mannschaftskollegen leicht hinters Licht zu führen, doch sie schienen Fernandos Schweigen oder seine unangekündigten Themenwechsel nie zu hinterfragen. Womöglich hielten sie es für normal, da sie es kaum anders von ihm kannten. Er musste die Eigenart während seiner ersten schlechten Phase entwickelt und seither beibehalten haben...  
Fahrig strich sich Fernando eine feuchte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und brach dabei absichtlich den intensiven Blickkontakt zwischen ihm und seinem Gastgeber ab.  
„Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht krank. Es war nur alles extrem stressig in letzter Zeit. Aber wem erzähl ich das.“ Wieder Lachen. Wieder nur aufgesetzt.  
„Ja, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie groß der Jubel in Spanien gewesen sein muss. Die ganzen Fans und natürlich die Presse...“  
„Die sind alle nicht das Problem.“  
Eine von Philipps Brauen hob sich dezent. Fernando kam nicht umhin, seinen Fehler zu bemerken. Fester als nötig umfassten seine Finger sein Brötchen. Anstatt noch irgendetwas zu sagen, biss er hinein. Das Geräusch hallte durch die ganze Küche und jagte hinter der Wahrheit her wie ein abgerichteter Hund.  
Philipp entfernte den Rest der Käserinde und legte die Scheibe anschließend auf sein mit Butter bestrichenes Brötchen.  
„Möchtest du mir sagen, was das Problem ist?“, fragte er dann frei heraus, nicht überbesorgt oder gar bestürzt über die Tatsache, dass Fernando überhaupt ein Problem erwähnt hatte. Dieser ließ den Inhalt seines Mundes von einer Backentasche in die andere wandern und linste den anderen Fußballer nur flüchtig an.  
„Es gibt kein Problem.“  
Philipp wirkte nicht halb so irritiert über diese Aussage wie er hätte sein müssen. Er verlor lediglich eines seiner akzeptierenden Nicken, die der Spanier bereits am Vortag kennen gelernt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz herzlichen Dank wieder an alle Leser, die dieser Geschichte eine Chance gegeben haben! Mich freut euer Interesse und natürlich auch die Kudos, die ihr mir hinterlassen habt! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Eines musste man Philipp lassen: Er hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, als er einem auf dem Hotelzimmerflur zugesichert hatte, dass man selbst als weltberühmter Fußballer in der Einöde fernab Münchens nicht angesprochen wurde. Ob dies nun in der Natur der hiesigen Menschen lag oder auf die spärliche Einwohnerdichte zurückzuführen war, wusste Fernando zwar nicht, Fakt war aber: Auf dem rund 15 Minuten dauernden Weg zum Supermarkt waren sie kaum einer Menschenseele begegnet. Nebst dem behäbig in seinem Vorgarten arbeitenden Nachbarn, der ihr Vorbeifahren mit einem grüßenden Nicken quittiert hatte, waren ihnen gerade mal eine Handvoll Fahrzeuge auf der Straße entgegen gekommen. Sogar auf dem geräumigen Parkplatz des Supermarkts zogen sie kaum Blicke auf sich. Fernando, der sicherheitshalber trotzdem seine Sonnenbrille trug, war froh um diesen Umstand. Neugierige Blicke waren so ziemlich das Letzte, was er momentan gebrauchen konnte.

Aus der an den Supermarkt angeschlossenen Bäckerei strömte der charakteristische Duft von frisch gebackenen Semmeln und Brezeln. Eine zusätzliche Wärmewelle schlug den beiden Männern entgegen, als sie an der Bäckerei vorbeigingen und gleich darauf durch die elektronischen Glastüren des klimatisierten Supermarkts traten. Das stechende Licht des klaren Sommertages verschwand postwendend. Draußen war es zwar noch längst nicht so heiß wie gestern, dennoch fühlte sich Fernando wie ein lahmendes Pferd, als er träge die Gänge entlang schritt und das leere Einkaufskörbchen nutzlos in seiner Hand baumelte. Einen Wagen hatte er sich gleich gespart. Er brauchte eh nicht viel. Ehrlich gesagt, fiel ihm rein gar nichts ein, was er mitnehmen könnte...

Philipp hingegen hatte bereits zielsicher nach fünf Tüten Spätzle sowie einem Liter Frischmilch und einem Bund Gartenkräuter gegriffen. Da er heute Abend Gäste bei sich Zuhause bewirtete, nahm er die noch fehlenden Kleinigkeiten gleich mit. Fernando hatte freundlich abgelehnt, als Philipp ihn während der Fahrt gefragt hatte, ob er auch vorbeikommen wolle. Doch das kam für den Spanier überhaupt nicht in Frage. Philipp war derzeit der einzige Mensch, der Fernandos wahren Aufenthaltsort kannte und dabei sollte es auch bleiben! Außerdem würde er sich in einer ihm völlig fremden Freundesgruppe eh nur wie das berüchtigte 5. Rad am Wagen fühlen. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich in einer Traube Unbekannter wohl fühlte. Das war für ihn mehr Stress als Erholung und gestresst fühlte er sich nun wahrlich genug. Hinzu kam noch die unbezwingbare Befürchtung, Philipp könne die Einladung nur aus Höflichkeit ausgesprochen haben. Ja, je länger Fernando darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er sich dessen...

Mit trister Miene scannte er die Produkte in den Regalen – sie waren gerade bei den Keksen angelangt –, als das Handy in seiner Gesäßtasche zu vibrieren begann. Am liebsten hätte Fernando es komplett ausgeschaltet, aber er wusste, er musste erreichbar sein. Trotzdem widerstrebte es ihm zutiefst, das Mobiltelefon nun hervorzuholen, und als er dann auch noch Sergios Namen auf dem Display las, merkte Fernando, wie sein Magen eine ganze Etage tiefer sackte. Er hatte sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht, ohne seinen besten Freund darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen und natürlich auch ohne dass sie die seit Monaten geplante Verabredung in die Tat umgesetzt hatten. Selbst von Fernandos angeblichem Urlaub wusste Sergio noch nichts, denn Fernando hatte auf Sergios letzte SMS einfach nicht mehr reagiert. So ein Verhalten war mies und zweifelsohne nicht das, was man von einem langjährigen Freund erwartete. Das wusste der Stürmer auch und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sich einfach zwischen den Keksschachteln und Plätzchendosen versteckt, nur um der anstehende Unterhaltung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Unglücklicherweise konnte er seine stattlichen 1,86m Körpergröße nicht einfach so verschwinden lassen, und so nahm er das Gespräch scheinbar sorglos entgegen, derweil Philipp seinen Einkauf fortsetzte.  
„Hola!“  
„Hola, Nando! Wie geht’s?“  
„Ganz gut. Und dir?“  
„Ziemlich zerstört“, Sergio lachte herzhaft und heiser. „War gestern noch in 'nem Club, der hier im Viertel neu eröffnet hat. Lohnt sich, sag ich dir! Da müssen wir unbedingt hin, wenn du das nächste Mal hier bist. Apropos, hast du meine SMS bekommen?“  
„Nein. Wann hast du die denn geschickt?“ Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlich hätte Fernando seinen Freund weggedrückt, wäre er in anderer Gesellschaft gewesen. Allerdings sprachen weder Philipp noch die alte Dame, die gerade nach einer Tüte Eierplätzchen griff, Spanisch. Bei ersterem wusste Fernando es definitiv, bei letzterer tippte er darauf, da sie ihn lediglich pikiert anblickte, ehe sie ihren Einkaufswagen mit erhobenem Kinn weiterschob. In ihrem Bayern existierten Leute, die kein Deutsch sprachen, anscheinend gar nicht.

„Vorgestern und gestern.“ Etwas Undefinierbares schwang in Sergios Stimme mit, das Fernandos schlechtes Gewissen schneller hervorlockte als ein totes Tier die Aasgeier. Schuldbewusst zog er einen 10er Pack Hanuta aus dem Regal, drehte ihn um und überflog die Zutatenliste, die er nicht verstand.  
„Bei mir ist nichts angekommen“, behauptete er dabei und wünschte, Lügen würde nicht so wehtun.  
„Seltsam.“  
„Ja.“  
Für einen Augenblick war es, von der leise durch den Laden dudelnden Popmusik abgesehen, vollkommen still und Fernando begann sich zu wundern, ob das Gespräch unterbrochen worden war. Dann jedoch drang ein abwägendes Seufzen durch die Leitung:  
„Vielleicht machst du einfach mal einen Terminvorschlag? Meine letzten haben dir ja alle nicht gepasst. Wir sollten Schiffe versenken spielen.“  
Fernando sah Sergio quasi vor sich, wie dieser den wohlwollenden Lachköder auswarf und auf eine entsprechende Reaktion wartete. Anstatt jedoch in das Lachen mit einstimmen zu können, traten Fernando Tränen in die Augen, als er begriff, sich nicht freuen zu können. Weder über Sergios kleinen Scherz, noch über sonst etwas. Glücklicherweise bekam niemand etwas von seinen aufwallenden Emotionen mit, denn Philipp und die alte Dame waren längst in den nächsten Gang eingebogen und sonst waren weit und breit keine anderen Einkäufer zu sehen. Unter größter Anstrengung schluckte Fernando die brennenden Tränen hinab und simulierte etwas, das zumindest halbwegs nach einem Auflachen klang.  
„Ja. Ich.. machen wir's am besten so: Ich schick dir später 'ne SMS. Ich bin gerade unterwegs und hab meine Termine nicht auf dem Schirm.“  
„Nando“, machte Sergio den Auftakt zu einer seiner gewohnt klaren Ansagen. „Für mich ist es kein Problem, wenn du den Sommer lieber bei deiner Familie verbringen möchtest. Meinst du, ich hab nicht gesehen, wie viele Exklusivinterviews du in letzter Zeit gegeben hast? Wenn du einfach nur abschalten möchtest und keine Lust hast, zu mir nach Madrid zu kommen, weil dir hier zu viel Trubel herrscht, ist das okay. Sag's doch einfach.“ Das war doch sonst auch kein Problem zwischen ihnen. Diese Offenheit, diese Ehrlichkeit. Dachte Sergio zumindest. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung...  
Resigniert fielen Fernando die Lider zu. Er würde alles dafür geben, glücklich genug zu sein, um seine sieben Sachen zu packen und ein paar Nächte bei Sergio in Madrid zu verbringen. Aber er war eben nicht glücklich und so wie er gerade drauf war, konnte er sich seinem besten Freund nicht zumuten. Sergio war anders als Philipp. Er würde nicht nur nicken, er würde Fragen stellen. Verdammt viele Fragen. Und Fernando würde keine einzige davon beantworten können...

„Das ist es doch gar nicht. Es ist nur-“, unterbrach sich Fernando in seiner Erklärungsnot selbst und setzte neu an, seiner Verzweiflung keine Stimme gebend. „Wie gesagt, ich meld mich später bei dir. Wir finden einen Termin. Ich freu mich schon!“  
„Aber-“ Sergios Versuch, das Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten, scheiterte an Fernandos plötzlicher Eile. Mit einem „Ich muss jetzt wirklich Schluss machen“ sowie ein paar spärlichen Worten der Verabschiedung beendete Fernando das Gespräch einfach per Tastendruck. Sergios letzte Silben erstarben rigoros und Fernando wusste nichts anderes zu tun, außer die aus _Zucker_ , _pflanzlichen Fetten (Palm, Shea)_ , _Weizenmehl_ , _Haselnüssen_ , _Süßmolkenpulver_ und weiteren Unverständlichkeiten bestehenden Hanutas in seinen Einkaufskorb zu legen. Er musste wirklich dringend wieder normal werden. Er musste wieder einkaufen und schlafen und essen und den Menschen in seinem persönlichen Umfeld gerecht werden. So wie jetzt konnte es auf keinen Fall weitergehen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen lieben Dank für die Kudos, die seit dem letzten Update hinzugekommen sind. Wenn euch das neue Kapitel gefallen hat, lasst es mich gern wieder wissen :)


	5. Chapter 5

Was letztendlich schlimmer war, die Tage oder die Nächte, vermochte Fernando nicht mehr zu sagen. Sein Urlaub dauerte mittlerweile vier Tage an und seit sage und schreibe vier Tagen hatte er nichts weiter zustande gebracht, außer sich Philipp seit der gemeinsamen Einkaufstour erfolgreich vom Hals zu halten. Und selbst das war nicht einfach, sondern ein wahrer Kraftakt gewesen. Schon als Fernando nach dem unglücklichen Telefonat mit Sergio wieder auf Philipp gestoßen war, hatte dieser einen mit deutlicher Sorge betrachtet und gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Fernando hatte die Situation selbstverständlich heruntergespielt und Philipp, ein Mensch, der das Wort Privatsphäre stets groß schrieb, hatte nicht weiter nachgebohrt. Er hatte lediglich die Einladung zum Abendessen erneut ausgesprochen, als sie wieder am Ferienhaus angelangt waren. Fernando war jedoch eisern geblieben und so war Philipp letztlich alleine in Richtung Münchner Altstadt aufgebrochen.

Zurück geblieben war ein erschöpfter Fernando, der die Haustüre hinter sich zugezogen und dabei realisiert hatte, dass er mit den eben erworbenen Lebensmitteln nichts anzufangen wusste. Das Kochen an sich war dabei eher weniger das Problem. Zwar war der Blonde kein Meisterkoch und die Zeit, um sich hinter den Herd zu stellen und seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, fehlte ihm in der Regel, aber ein paar Gerichte beherrschte er durchaus. Doch nun, wo er ausnahmsweise mal alle Zeit der Welt hatte, hatte sich Fernando einfach zu nichts aufraffen können.  
Und so hatte es sich dran gehalten.  
Ein mal hatte er sich eine der Tütensuppen aus Philipps Bestand angerührt. Ein anderes mal hatte er so lange auf zwei Scheiben Brot herum gekaute, bis sie nur mehr nach fies-süßem Brei geschmeckt hatten. Sogar die Hanutapackung hatte Fernando zwischenzeitlich zur Hand genommen. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie wie ein Brandbeschleuniger auf Fernandos vor sich hin loderndes, schlechtes Gewissen gewirkt und ihm ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass er die versprochene SMS immer noch nicht geschrieben hatte. Es passierte auch nicht mehr.

Als Philipp am Morgen von Fernandos viertem Urlaubstag zur verabredeten Zeit an der Türe klingelte, war der Spanier weder geduscht, noch hatte er gefrühstückt. Die Trauer hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen wie ein Stück Fleisch ans Bett geschweißt und das entsetzlich reale Klingelgeräusch brachte ihn nun dazu, sich noch tiefer in der Bettwäsche zu verkriechen. Die ganze Welt sollte bitte, bitte weggehen. Fernando konnte einfach nicht mehr...

Im Untergeschoss lebten Geräusche auf. Philipp musste die Haustüre, wie auch schon beim letzten Mal, mit seinem eigenen Schlüssel entriegelt haben.  
„Fernando?“, rief er durch den Flur und die Stiegen hinauf.  
Der Angesprochene wäre am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. Seine Seele war wund gescheuert vom Kummer der vergangenen Wochen und seine Ängste hielten ihn in einem Zustand permanenter Beklemmung gefangen. Immer wieder hielt er sich vor Augen, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis es ihm endlich wieder besser ging, bis er wieder lebens- und gesellschaftsfähig war. Allerdings fehlte es ihm an Optimismus und Kraft, um weitere Tage und Nächte in seiner momentanen Verfassung durchzustehen. Entgegen Fernandos ursprünglicher Planung, hatte sich die ländliche Abgeschiedenheit nicht positiv auf sein Gemüt ausgewirkt. Im Gegenteil, anscheinend war der Termindruck alles, was ihn sonst während seiner schlechten Phasen überhaupt noch dazu getrieben hatte, das Bett zu verlassen. Wenn er es doch wenigstens geschafft hätte, die Radtour abzusagen. Philipp würde garantiert wütend werden, wenn er gleich feststellte, ganz umsonst hergekommen zu sein. Just bei dem Gedanken knarzte die Treppe. Gleich darauf waren Schritte auf dem massiven Holzboden zu hören.  
„Fernando?“ Leise klopfte Philipp an die nur angelehnte Schlafzimmertüre, ehe er sie langsam aufstieß. Das nächste, was Fernando vernahm, war ein bestürztes „ _Um Himmels Willen!_ “. Dann stand Philipp auch schon neben dem Bett.  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte Fernando am Kopfkissen vorbei, sperrte sich aber vor jeglichem Blickkontakt. Er hatte entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen. „Ich hab's nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft, dir abzusagen. Ich hab mir wohl was eingefangen.“  
„...Oh“, entkam es Philipp, der plötzlich hochkonzentriert wirkte. Fernando wusste, dass man ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Vor lauter Unbehagen rollte er sich auf den Bauch und verspürte dabei ein Stechen im Rücken. Das viele Liegen forderte seinen Tribut.  
„Was fehlt dir?“, wollte Philipp wissen und reckte sich nach dem Fenstergriff, um frische Luft ins stickige Zimmer zu lassen. Dann schnappte er sich den Hocker, der neben dem Kleiderschrank in der Zimmerecke stand, und setzte sich damit ans Kopfende des Bettes.  
„Denke, es ist 'ne Erkältung“, flüsterte der Stürmer kleinmütig und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Sie wirkte so gebrochen und verlebt.  
Philipps Adamsapfel vollführte einen gewaltigen Satz.  
„Eine Erkältung? Du klingst nicht verschnupft.“  
Fernando fiel kein Gegenargument ein. Das Lügen war zu anstrengend geworden; sein Kopf lieferte keine passablen Ausreden mehr. Nur die düstere Gedankenmühle ging fortwährend ihrer Arbeit nach. Er hätte nie herkommen und Philipp zur Last fallen dürfen...

„Soll ich dich zu einem Arzt fahren?“ Philipp legte seine Hände auf seinen Knien ab und bemühte sich weiterhin vergeblich um Blickkontakt. Das von einem kurzen, aber definitiv verneinenden Kopfschütteln begleitete „Nein“ überraschte ihn keineswegs.  
„Es geht dir aber doch nicht gut.“  
„Mir kann niemand mehr helfen“, ließ Fernando sein schmerzendes Herz sprechen, das dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen zwischen seinen Rippen zerrieben wurde.  
Philipp schauderte sichtbar.  
„Was-was willst du damit sagen? Ich kann auch einen Arzt herrufen, wenn du dich zu schlecht fühlst, um aufzustehen.“  
Bei Fernandos erneutem Kopfschütteln rutschte eine der seit Tagen nicht gewaschenen Haarsträhnen hinter seinem Ohr hervor. Er war so ausgelaugt und traurig. So furchtbar traurig, weil er mittlerweile endgültig davon überzeugt war, keine Zukunft mehr zu haben. Nicht auf dem Platz, nicht Zuhause, nicht bei seinen Freunden. Keiner wollte einen Problemfall wie ihn. Nicht mal Fernando wollte noch er selbst sein. Für seine eigene Person hatte er bloß noch Hass übrig. Erste Tränen sprangen ihm in die müden Augen. Philipp entfloh daraufhin irgendetwas auf Deutsch, das Fernando weder verstand noch interessierte. Voller Demut verbarg er sein Gesicht und die urplötzlich nicht mehr aufzuhaltenden Tränen im Kopfkissen. Das hier war ein Albtraum. Fernandos ganz persönlicher, nun wahr werdender Albtraum: Jemand war da, während er bloß noch vor sich hin vegetierte und einen seiner unerklärlichen Heulanfälle bekam. Warum nur war er so dämlich gewesen, eine Verabredung zu treffen, obwohl er von vornherein gewusst hatte, sie nicht einhalten zu können? Er war so ein verfluchter Trottel! Er machte sich selbst das ganze Leben kaputt!

Obwohl Philipp nun wieder ins Englische wechselte, konnte Fernando ihm nicht zuhören. Er spürte lediglich die helfende Hand, die sich auf seine bebende Schulter legte und in fürsorglichen Bahnen hinüber strich. Warum tat Philipp das? Fernando kam sich dadurch nur noch erbärmlicher vor, sodass er gleich noch mehr weinen musste. Das Schluchzen durchzuckte seinen erschöpften Körper und riss ihm die elendige Wahrheit Stück für Stück aus der Kehle.  
„... 's nur wieder so eine Phase... kann nicht schlafen, obwohl ich so müde bin... Ich weiß nicht, was los ist... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! _Und es hört und hört nicht auf! Es kommt immer wieder! ..._ “ Fernando erwähnte die Trauer und die Antriebslosigkeit, die pechschwarzen Gedanken und die absolute Aussichtslosigkeit, gegen die er nichts auszurichten vermochte. Mit den Worten flossen ihm die salzigen Tränen in den Mund und gaben seiner Verzweiflung einen Geschmack. Als irgendwann keine Luft mehr durch seine laufende Nase und das nasse Kissen drang, musste er das Gesicht notgedrungen aus dem Stoff lösen. Bei der Gelegenheit rollte er sich auf die andere Seite und kehrte Philipp den Rücken zu. Dass das grob unhöflich war, kümmerte ihn ausnahmsweise herzlich wenig. Er war fertig mit der Welt. Er sah sie ja nicht mal mehr, da sie durch all seine Tränen zu einer verschwommenen Kulisse verkommen waren, in der Fernando schlussendlich wie ein sterbendes Tier liegen blieb. Seine Lungen pfiffen und die Tränen gingen ihm aus. Einzig und allein Philipps Hand, die war noch immer da. Fernando konnte sie spüren wie ein brennendes Eisen, das sich durch den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts geradewegs in seine Haut brannte.

Dann irgendwann – es konnten zwei oder zehn Minuten vergangen sein, Fernando konnte es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen –, erhob sich Philipp und verließ das Zimmer. Fernando hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür. Keiner wollte so etwas wie ihn sehen. Und keiner wollte so etwas darbieten...

Unerwartet hörte er Philipp zurückkommen. Dieses mal umschritt der Deutsche das freistehende Doppelbett und nahm anschließend auf der Bettkante Platz. Fernando hatte keine Energie, um sich erneut abzuwenden. Wozu auch? Seine Würde hatte er längst verloren.

Philipp stellte eine Flasche Mineralwasser auf den Nachttisch, dann öffnete er ein Päckchen Taschentücher und zupfte eines hinaus, um es Fernando anzureichen. Jener betrachtete das Taschentuch für einen unbestimmten Moment entrückt, dann griff er zaghaft danach, wischte sich übers puterrote Gesicht und putzte sich die Nase mit einem zweiten Tuch.

Philipp schien von all dem sehr betroffen. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine markante Falte gebildet, die aus Sorge und Überforderung geboren worden war.  
„Ich spreche wirklich kein bisschen Spanisch, Fernando. Ich hab leider kein Wort von dem verstanden, was du zuletzt gesagt hast. Aber das davor... du hast also depressive Phasen? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?“  
„Nein, ich bin doch nicht depressiv. Ich-“ Fernando versagte die Stimme. Philipp reagierte prompt, indem er die Wasserflasche vom Nachttisch nahm, sie aufschraubte und an seinen Gast weiterreichte. Als das Nass Fernandos Kehle hinabrann, gewann sein Durst die Oberhand und er trank die Flasche zu gut 2/3 leer. Seinen angefangenen Satz brachte er allerdings auch nach dem Absetzen der Flasche nicht zu Ende.

Zwischen den beiden Männern wurde es leise.

„Du hast schon nicht gut ausgesehen, als du hier angekommen bist“, ließ Philipp irgendwann verlauten. „Du hast die ganze Zeit so bedrückt gewirkt. Ganz anders als während der WM. Oder als während unseres Gesprächs im Hotel.“  
Fernando hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen. Nervös fummelte er am Etikett der Wasserflasche herum und sog das Blut aus dem feinen Riss in seiner Unterlippe, die eben aufgeplatzt war. Was, wenn Philipp recht hatte? Wenn es Depressionen waren? Aber waren depressive Menschen nicht ein Leben lang auf Medikamente angewiesen? Oder Therapie? Oder sogar beides? Und waren sie nicht Tag ein, Tag aus traurig? Fernando verfügte nicht über genügend Informationen, aber was er über Depressionen zu wissen glaubte, passte nicht zu ihm. Immerhin war er meistens beschwerdefrei, brachte exzellente Leistungen und genoss sein Leben. Es konnten also keine Depressionen sein. Oder traten diese tatsächlich auch in Phasen auf, wie Philipp behauptete?

„Ich würde dich gern zu einem Arzt bring-“  
„Nein, kein Arzt!“, lehnte Fernando ein weiteres Mal wie aus der Pistole geschossen ab. Ein Arztbesuch war ihm viel zu riskant.  
Ratlos fuhr sich Philipp durchs Haar.  
„Soll ich denn vielleicht jemanden für dich anrufen? Wer kümmert sich sonst um dich, wenn es dir so schlecht geht?“  
Fernandos Augenmerk sengte sich ins Bettlaken und hinterließ einen seelischen Brandfleck.  
„...niemand“, wisperte er.  
„Niemand? Was meinst du mit niemand? Du sagst mir doch hier nicht allen Ernstes, dass-“, Philipp schnappte überwältigt nach Luft. „Also weiß, abgesehen von mir, niemand sonst von deinen depressiven Phasen.“  
Diese Benennung des Problems jagte Fernando Angst ein. Er war nicht depressiv. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz nickte er verzagend.  
„Nein, und es müssen auch nicht noch mehr Leute davon erfahren. Das wird schon wieder. Ich brauch keinen Arzt oder sonst wen. Ich brauch einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit für mich...“  
Durch die Aussage wurde dem Verteidiger einiges klarer.  
„Deswegen bist du also hergekommen: Weil du hier deine Ruhe hast und weil du dachtest, hier sieht dich niemand so.“  
Fernando fühlte sich wie ein überführter Verbrecher und nutzte sein Recht zu schweigen. Jetzt, da sein mangelhafter Charakter kein Geheimnis mehr war, würde es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Presse Wind davon kam und bald die ganze Welt damit titelte. Selbst wenn Philipp keine Tratschtante war, irgendwie sickerte doch immer etwas durch! Fernando drehte sich schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung der Magen um. Er musste die Dinge ganz schnell wieder in Ordnung bringen, bevor sie völlig außer Kontrolle gerieten!  
„Ich kann mich nur dafür entschuldigen, was hier eben..passiert ist, Philipp. Es-Ich pack sofort meine Sachen und bin so schnell wie möglich weg. Erzähl nur bitte nichts weiter“, bat Fernando. Es war wahrlich nicht seine Absicht, Philipp ein Klotz am Bein zu sein oder ihm gar die Sommerpause zu ruinieren. Am besten, er flog heute noch zurück nach Liverpool.  
„Bleib ruhig“, redete Philipp jedoch mit Bestimmtheit dagegen und vollführte eine erdende Geste mit den Händen. „Von mir erfährt auch sicher niemand etwas. Und du musst dich auch ganz bestimmt nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Aber du... du brauchst Hilfe, Fernando. Du bist krank. Das weißt du doch hoffentlich?“

Der stumpfe Ausdruck in Fernandos tieftraurigen Augen war Philipp Antwort genug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich wieder ganz herzlich bei allen Lesern für ihr Interesse an dieser Geschichte bedanken. Und natürlich auch dafür, dass einige von euch wieder Kudos da gelassen haben! Außerdem geht ein besonderes Dankeschön an londonbird: Danke für das tolle Review, über das ich mich sehr gefreut habe! :)  
> Ich hoffe, euch allen hat das neue Kapitel gefallen ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Das Wasser stand Fernando bis zum Hals – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sein Körper schlug feine Wellen, wann immer er sich in der Badewanne regte. Die meiste Zeit lag der Spanier jedoch still und betrachtete hypnotisch die ebenmäßig mit Holz vertäfelte Deckenschräge. Aus dem Badezimmerradio im Regal meldeten sich abwechselnd aktuelle Popsongs und das gut gelaunte Gequassel eines Moderators der Antenne Bayern zur Wort. Philipp hatte das Radio vorhin eingeschaltet.  
Philipp, der nicht gefahren war, der Fernando nicht rausgeschmissen hatte und der ihm auch keinen elend langen Vortrag darüber gehalten hatte, wie unvernünftig es doch war, in einer solch desaströsen Verfassung hier aufzukreuzen. Fernando hatte mit all dem und noch viel mehr gerechnet. Womit er hingegen nicht gerechnet hatte, war, nach seinem Zusammenbruch noch am Leben zu sein. In all seinen Vorstellungen war das Gesehenwerden stets Fernandos Ende gewesen. Fakt war aber: Er lebte noch, wenngleich ihm auch die Worte fehlten, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie peinlich ihm die ganze Angelegenheit war...

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen tauchte Fernando im wohl temperierten Badewasser unter, damit sein gesamtes Kopfhaar nass wurden. Philipp hatte ihn zum Baden verdonnert, nachdem Fernando auf die schlichte Frage „Wann hast du eigentlich zuletzt geduscht?“ mit betretenem Schweigen geantwortet hatte. Sich gehen zu lassen, sah ihm normalerweise gar nicht ähnlich und er wollte seinem Gastgeber nicht noch mehr zumuten als ohnehin schon. Philipp hatte wahrscheinlich einen mittelschweren Herzinfarkt erlitten, als er vorhin die Küche betreten hatte. Fernando hatte nämlich die formidable Leistung vollbracht, die Spülmaschine weder zu befüllen noch anzustellen in den letzten Tagen. Zwar hatte er nicht sonderlich viel Geschirr benutzt, aber Anrichte und Spülbecken standen trotzdem voll. Hier gab es eben keine Putzfrau, die hinter Fernando her räumte, wenn er es selbst nicht mehr schaffte. Hier gab es nur Philipp und ihn. Der Gedanke machte Fernando nervös. Was sollte er davon halten, dass ausgerechnet jemand, den er kaum kannte, jetzt über ihn Bescheid wusste? Philipp wirkte wie ein durchweg herziger und vernünftiger Kerl, aber dennoch...  
Träge shampoonierte Fernando sein Haar ein und starrte dabei verzagend an die Decke. Schaum lief ihm an den Schläfen hinab; in seinen Ohren gluckerte es, als er sich weit genug zurücklehnte, um seine Haare auszuspülen.  
Wenn Philipp doch nur nichts gemerkt hätte...  
Fernando wollte nicht, dass man ihm jeden Handschlag abnahm. Niemand musste ihn zur Körperpflege auffordern oder ihm drei Mahlzeiten am Tag servieren. Nichtsdestotrotz hegte er den Verdacht, Philipp würde sich nicht all zu schnell davon abbringen lassen.

Als Fernando kurz darauf das Bad verließ, fühlte er sich durch den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Essen in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. Mit hängenden Schultern schleppte er sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo ihn ein abgezogenes Bett erwartete. Kein Wunder, die Bezüge und das Laken mussten komplett durchgeschwitzt gewesen sein. Nicht, dass das Fernando aufgefallen wäre. Aber ihm war ehrlich gesagt auch nicht aufgefallen, dass er in den vergangenen Tagen das Lüften komplett vergessen hatte...

Langsam machte sich Fernando daran, seinen Kofferinhalt in den Schrank umzuschichten. Dabei fiel ihm das Ladekabel seines Handys ins Auge. Das Mobiltelefon ging schon seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr an. Oder sogar seit vorgestern Abend? Fernando wusste es nicht so genau. Ohne sonderliche Erwartung steckte er das Kabel in die Steckdose und schloss sein Handy an. Keine Minute später konfrontierte ihn das Display mit zwei Anrufen in Abwesenheit und einer ungelesenen SMS. Sergio hatte versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Seine Anrufe waren von gestern Vormittag, seine SMS mit dem schlichten Inhalt „Was ist los mit dir?“ stammte vom späten gestrigen Abend. Fernando konnte mit diesen Kontaktversuchen nicht umgehen. Vor lauter Schande wurde er hochrot und starrte so lange auf das Display, bis das Licht erlosch.

„Fernando?“

Erschrocken zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen. Er hatte Philipp nicht die Treppe herauf kommen hören, sondern war wieder ein mal im Sumpf seiner dunklen Gedanken versunken. Schnell legte er das Handy beiseite und wandte sich dem in der Tür stehenden Münchner zu.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist.“  
Natürlich...  
„Das wär nicht nötig gewesen...“  
„Du musst aber doch was essen. Du hast in den letzten Tagen kaum was angerührt.“ Damit hatte Philipp selbstverständlich recht. Abwägend fixierte Fernando den makellosen Boden; er wollte nicht essen. Er wollte sich hinlegen, bis es ihm wieder gut ging. Falls das denn je wieder passieren würde... Sein pessimistischer Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, über die Felder. In der Ferne war die Silhouette eines Erwachsenen mit einem großen Hund – wahrscheinlich ein Golden Retriever oder Münsterländer – zu erahnen. Fernando war glatt überrascht von der draußen vorherrschenden Alltäglichkeit. Aber was hatte er bitte erwartet? Dass die Welt stehen blieb, nur weil er tagelang im Bett lag? Nein, die Welt drehte sich einfach weiter, auch ohne ihn. Er war völlig bedeutungslos...

„Komm“, forderte Philipp seinen Gast erneut auf, dieses mal mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck, der Erfolg zeigte. Nachhaltig von leichten Kopfschmerzen geplagt, folgte der Spanier seinem Gastgeber ins Erdgeschoss und nahm dann am Küchentisch Platz. In der gusseisernen Pfanne befand sich eine schier riesige Portion Spaghetti Carbonara. Die haltbare Sahne, die in dem Gericht verarbeitet worden war, musste aus der Waschküche stammen. Den Speck und die Eier hatte Fernando vor drei Tagen mit Philipp im Supermarkt besorgt und seither kein einziges Mal angetastet.

„Meine Kochkünste halten sich in Grenzen. Aber was ich mach, mach ich ordentlich“, verkündete Philipp mit der guten Absicht, Fernandos Appetit anzuregen. Kurz darauf hatten sie sich beide an der Pasta bedient.  
Fernando wusste nicht, ob es an seinem jüngsten Mangel an warmen Mahlzeiten lag oder ob das Essen tatsächlich so dermaßen schwer im Bauch lag. Fest stand jedenfalls: Er hatte gerade mal 1/4 seines Tellerinhalts aufgegessen und hätte schwören können, Backsteine verschluckt zu haben. Philipp indes schien keinerlei Probleme mit dem enormen Fettgehalt zu haben. Er rollte eine Gabel Spaghetti nach der nächsten auf und ließ sie genussvoll zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden.  
„Fühlst du dich nach dem Bad schon etwas besser?“, suchte er einen unverfänglichen Gesprächsauftakt, als sich ihre Blicke zufällig wieder begegneten.  
„Ja.“ Fernando nickte, wenngleich es gelogen war. Ob sein Gesprächspartner ihn durchschaute oder nicht, war ihm einerlei.  
Philipp schenkte sich von der Apfelschorle nach.  
„Ich kann erst mal hier bei dir bleiben und wir gucken einfach, wie's dir in den nächsten Tagen so geht.“  
Fernando nickte aufs Neue, wollte Philipp aber nicht die freie Zeit stehlen. Auch er würde bald in die neue Saison starten. Es wäre unfair, ihm die wohlverdiente Erholung vorzuenthalten.  
„Aber nur, wenn du nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hast“, sagte der Spanier deshalb und rollte appetitlos ein paar Spaghetti auf.  
Sowohl Philipps Miene als auch seine Stimme zeugten von aufrichtiger Besorgnis.  
„Es sollte wirklich jemand bei dir sein. Depressive Phasen sind nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.“  
„Woher weißt du das?“ Mit der Bezeichnung 'depressive Phasen' konnte Fernando nach wie vor nicht umgehen. Das Wort war wie ein Insekt, vor dem er einen abgrundtiefen Ekel empfand. Instinktiv ließ er sein Besteck los und fixierte angewidert seinen Tellerinhalt. Dadurch verpasste er Philipps angespannte Kiefermuskulatur und dessen weiß hervortretende Knöchel an der Hand, die sein Glas umfasste.  
„Eine Freundin der Familie. Nur ein paar Jahr älter als meine Schwester. Sie hat bei uns in der Nachbarschaft gewohnt und ab und zu auf meine Schwester und mich aufgepasst. Wir haben oft mitbekommen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und wie sie sich immer mehr zurück gezogen hat...“  
„Ah...“ Fernando nahm diese Information bloß auf. Zu seiner Empathie fand er gerade keinen Zugang. Andernfalls hätte er Philipp mitgeteilt, dass es ihm leid tat zu hören, dass es der guten Frau so schlecht ging.

„Warum hast du eigentlich noch nie mit jemandem über deine depressiven Phasen gesprochen?“, rückte Philipp den Fokus zurück auf Fernando, der daraufhin wieder zur Gabel griff und stumm die Nudeln auf seinem Teller durchkämmte. Sein rechter Mundwinkel fühlte sich an, als vollführe er einen missglückenden Salto.

„Es wirkt sehr ernst zu nehmend auf mich, Fernando“, setzte Philipp nach, ganz ohne Druck. Nur mit Aufrichtigkeit. Fernando jedoch konnte mit der Aussage genauso wenig umgehen wie mit Sergios Anrufen und SMS. Worauf wollte Philipp denn bitte hinaus? Sollte man sich etwa den Arztbesuch noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen? Fernando besaß leider keinerlei Zuversicht mehr. Entweder ein Wunder geschah, oder... Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas. In seinem Hals brannte Magensäure.  
„Wie soll's für mich noch besser werden?“, sprach er mehr in das Glas als zu Philipp.  
Jener ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit.  
„Es gibt Behandlungsmethoden“, setzte er dann an, doch Fernando schloss bloß kapitulierend die Augen.  
„Das hab ich nicht gemeint...“  
„Sondern?“

Mithilfe von leichten Bewegungen aus dem Handgelenk ließ Fernando sein Glas kreisen und schaute dem Wasserpegel dabei zu, von der Schwungkraft unterworfen zu werden.  
„Ich hab mit Spanien den Weltmeistertitel geholt.“

Einen unbestimmten Moment lang sagte Philipp nichts, sondern musterte den anderen Fußballer lediglich aufmerksam. Dann holte er tief Luft und sah sich genötigt, Fernando etwas Wichtiges zu fragen:  
„Und jetzt kommt es dir so vor, als wär's das gewesen?“  
„Ja...“ Fernando stellte sein Wasserglas wieder ab, ließ es allerdings nicht los. Das Wasser verlor seine Agilität und stand letztendlich still.  
Philipp griff derweil bestürzt nach seiner Serviette, um sich den Mund weit gründlicher als nötig abzuputzen. Seine Hände falteten das Papier anschließend fein säuberlich zusammen und klemmten das akkurate Gebilde unter seinen Tellerrand.  
„Aber das war doch noch längst nicht alles. Es gibt noch ganz vieles in deiner Zukunft, was dich freuen wird und was du gern erleben möchtest. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!“  
Philipp sagte das so leicht. Er hatte garantiert noch viele Träume und Ziele, die ihn motivierten, während Fernandos allesamt ihren Reiz verloren hatten. Keiner seiner einstigen Träume konnte ihn derzeit noch dazu bringen, das bleierne Gewicht seines Körpers morgens aus dem Bett zu hieven.

„Ich werd' mich wieder hinlegen. Danke für das gute Essen.“ Fernando brachte etwas zustande, das entfernt mit einem Anstandslächeln verwandt war, ehe er sich erhob und zurück nach oben ins Schlafzimmer schlich. Kaum dort angekommen, wurde er Zeuge davon, wie sein Display erneut aufblinkte und der Vibrationsalarm einsetzte. Jemand rief ihn an. Ohne den Namen auf dem Display gelesen zu haben, wusste Fernando bereits, wer dieser jemand war: Sergio, der ihn zur Schnecke machen wollte, weil Fernando sich nicht wie ein Freund, sondern wie ein Arschloch verhielt. In Anbetracht dessen wagte Fernando es schlichtweg nicht, das Gespräch entgegen zu nehmen. Er wollte nicht angeschrien werden, er wollte nicht gehasst werden. Erst recht nicht von jemandem, den er liebte. Das ertrug er schlicht und ergreifend nicht...

Kaum war der Vibrationsalarm verstummt, blinkte das Display ein weiteres Mal auf. Die begleitende Vibration fiel kurz aus. Eine SMS war eingetroffen. Fernando öffnete sie mit zitternden Fingern.

**Kannst du mal an dein scheiß Handy gehen?! Langsam mach ich mir echt Sorgen! Du bist wieder so unnahbar. Dir geht’s gar nicht gut, oder?**

Woher zum Teufel wusste Sergio das? Und was meinte er mit „wieder“? Fernando war sich bis gerade ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er seine schlechten Phasen immer relativ gut verborgen hatte. Sergio konnte unmöglich die ganze hässliche Wahrheit kennen. Er stellte vielleicht Vermutungen an, aber auch das war schon zu viel für Fernandos Geschmack. Flink verfasste er eine Antwort, die alles richten sollte:  
**Tut mir leid! Bin gerade im Urlaub und hab volles Programm! Deswegen hab ich mich nicht gemeldet. Mir geht’s gut! :-) Und dir?**

Anstelle einer weiteren SMS begann das Telefon erneut unter einem eingehenden Anruf zu vibrieren. Fernando verordnete sich einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe er auf die Taste mit dem grünen Hörer tippte und einen möglichst normalen Tonfall zu treffen versuchte.  
„Hola!“  
„Du bist im Urlaub?“ Eisige Skepsis.  
„Ja, bin vorgestern ganz spontan noch nach Estorde gefahren. Deswegen hab ich zugegebenermaßen total verschwitzt, mich bei dir zu melden.“  
„Du lügst“, äußerte sich Sergio in zwei einfachen, aber unabwendbaren Worten. Fernando merkte, wie ihm die Welt unter den Füßen zu bröckeln begann und sein Mund nutzlos offen stand.

„Entweder du bist total abgehoben, seit wir den Titel nach Hause geholt haben“, fuhr Sergio unbeirrt fort, „oder du lügst. Und ich kenn meinen besten Freund. Der macht sich nicht einfach aus dem Staub und tut nebenbei so, als hätte er keine Zeit mehr für seine Freunde. Der kapselt sich nur ab, wenn ihm alles zu viel wird oder er krank ist. Also weiß ich, dass er lügt und bei ihm irgendwas nicht stimmt...“

Fernando schlug die Vorderzähne in die Unterlippe, damit ihm kein Schluchzen entfuhr. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, nichts mehr tun und auch nichts mehr denken. Sein gesamtes Leben schien heute in sich zusammenzustürzen wie ein Kartenhaus. Erst musste er sich vor Philipp so eine Blöße geben und jetzt kam ihm auch noch Sergio auf die Schliche!

„Nando, was ist los?“ Der alarmierte Ton verriet dem Angesprochenen, dass man ihn trotz aller Bemühungen weinen hörte.  
„Ich-ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ich kann nich' mehr. Ich kann einfach nich' mehr“, stammelte er in seiner Hilflosigkeit und wurde dafür von seiner Depression mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige bestraft. Schließlich war jeder Mitwisser ein unberechenbares Risiko zu viel! Wenn Fernando also morgen nicht sämtliche Titelseiten säumen wollte, sollte er endlich seine verdammte Klappe halten! Von blanker Panik getrieben, biss er sich in die Knöchel seiner linken Hand; die Depression hatte ihm die Fähigkeit zu vertrauen längst geraubt.

„Oh verdammt!“, entfuhr es Sergio. „Nando, beruhig dich. Bitte beruhig dich doch. Ich komm zu dir und dann reden wir über alles. Du bist doch noch bei deinen Eltern, oder?“  
Fernando schüttelte den Kopf, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein Freund das nicht sehen konnte.  
„Nein, in Bayern“, kleidete er seine Verneinung also in heisere Worte.  
„Du bist **wo**?“  
„In Bayern, in Deutschland... in einem Ferienhaus bei München. Ich musste einfach raus und weg und allein sein...“ Jetzt, da der Stürmer es aussprach, kam es ihm vollkommen absurd vor. Zumindest gelang es ihm, den Tränen halbwegs Einhalt zu gebieten. Er hatte heute wahrlich schon genug geweint.

„O-kay. Das heißt, ich brauch 'nen Flug nach München...“ Sergio machte den Eindruck, nur so mit Hiobsbotschaften bombardiert zu werden. „Kannst du mir die Adresse von diesem Ferienhaus schicken?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon, aber...du brauchst nicht extra herkommen.“  
„Ich möchte es aber.“  
Wieso? Fernando hätte diese ihn quälende Frage gerne gestellt, fürchtete sich jedoch vor der Antwort, denn für ihn stand unabdingbar fest, dass Sergio nur herkommen wollte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, was für ein erbärmlicher Freund er war! Immerhin hatte er Sergio erst ewig und drei Tage vertröstet, dann hatte er ihn abgewürgt und ihn ignoriert, und nun heulte er ihm auch noch einen vor.

„Kann ich in diesem Ferienhaus auch übernachten? Oder brauch ich ein Hotel?“, erkundigte sich Sergio und Fernandos Blick fiel automatisch auf das Doppelbett.  
„Nein, hier im Haus sind noch genug freie Schlafplätze. Im Moment sind nur Philipp und ich da...“  
„Ich dachte, du bist alleine?! Welcher Philipp denn?“  
„Philipp Lahm. Es ist sein Ferienhaus.“  
„Moment, reden wir jetzt hier von **dem** Philipp Lahm?“  
„Ja.“  
Sergio stieß einen verblüfften Laut aus und schien sich nur mit Mühe und Not eine Bemerkung verkneifen zu können. Wie seine Gedanken im Detail aussahen, wollte Fernando gar nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Er kam sich wie ein Verräter vor, der seinen besten Freund in Spanien zurückgelassen hatte, um bei einem Fremden Unterschlupf zu suchen.

„Dann machen wir es so“, setzte der Verteidiger mit fester Stimme und einem Plan vor Augen wieder an. „Ich kümmere mich jetzt darum, dass ich schnellstmöglich einen Flug nach München bekomme. Und du schickst mir eine SMS mit der Adresse von diesem Ferienhaus.“

Schuldbewusst kaute Fernando auf der empfindlichen Haut seiner rechten Backentasche und bezweifelte, dass er das schaffte. Die Adresse hatte er ins Navi eingespeichert und er hatte sie auch in irgendeiner ausgedruckten E-Mail stehen, die Philipp ihm einst geschickt hatte. Das Papier befand sich wahrscheinlich in einem Fach seines Koffers, aber in welchem? Fernando kam sich restlos überfordert vor...

„Hast du gehört?“  
„Ja, hab ich“, bestätigte Fernando, obwohl er noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das mit der Adresse bewerkstelligen sollte.  
„Gut. Ich ruf dich dann gleich noch mal an und sag dir, wann ich da bin. Und Nando?“  
„Ja?“  
„Was auch immer los ist, wir kriegen das irgendwie wieder hin.“  
'Lügner!', schimpfte sogleich eine dunkle Eingebung in Fernando, obwohl sich der Stürmer nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass sein bester Freund recht behielt. Es war nur schwer, noch zu hoffen, wenn alle Gefühle in einem dagegen sprachen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und danke wieder an alle Leser, die ins neue Kapitel reingeklickt haben! Wie gewohnt, möchte ich mich hier kurz für eure Kudos sowie natürlich auch für die beiden freundlichen Reviews von londonbird und Mimi bedanken! :-) Euer Feedback ist wirklich toll!  
> Ich hoffe, euch allen hat das neue Kapitel gefallen und ihr habt alle einen schönen Start ins Wochenende~


	7. Chapter 7

Es gefiel ihm nicht.

Im Hausinneren lag der klare Schein früh geborener Sonnenstrahlen, die noch nicht zu schweißtreibender Hitze herangewachsen waren. Die Spülmaschine führte leise ihren Dienst aus, die Küche war vorbildlich aufgeräumt und die Blumen im Garten ordnungsgemäß versorgt. Gedankenverloren band sich Philipp die Schuhe zu und checkte dann zum wiederholten male seine Armbanduhr. Ja, es war an der Zeit. Er musste los – und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er Fernando jetzt alleine lassen musste. Nichtsdestotrotz begab er sich in den Flur, legte eine Hand aufs Treppengeländer und rief:  
„Fernando? Ich bin dann weg.“

Keine Antwort.

Der Münchner war keinesfalls überrascht, sondern ging einfach die Treppe hinauf. Das Bild, das sich ihm im Schlafzimmer bot, war ihm im Laufe der letzten 24 Stunden leider schon völlig vertraut geworden. Sein spanischer Gast lag im Bett und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Der Fernseher lief zwar, aber es stand außer Frage, dass sich Fernandos Aufmerksamkeit nach innen gerichtet hatte: Auf all die aus der Depression wuchernden Hirngespinste, die ihn heute nahezu apathisch machten.

Philipp wusste nicht, ob Apathie besser war als Tränen. Trotz Erfahrungen im persönlichen Umfeld, kannte er sich verhältnismäßig schlecht mit Depressionen aus. Er war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass sich Fernando in einer depressiven Phase befand. Die Symptome, die er am Vortag beschrieben hatte, hatte Philipp fast alle schon mal gehört: Aus dem Mund einer jungen Frau, die er sehr gern gehabt hatte. Die Erinnerung ließ ihn nicht nur ganz wehmütig werden, sondern auch mit Adleraugen über Fernando wachen.  
Genau aus diesem Grund war ihm nicht nur ein Stein, sondern ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen gefallen, als Fernando ihm gestern eröffnet hatte, dass sein guter Freund Sergio Ramos herkommen wollte. Ein Mensch, der Fernando in- und auswendig kannte und dem er seit Jahren vertraute, war Philipps Meinung nach genau die Art Unterstützung, die sie hier brauchten.

Philipp war ja aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Fernando noch nie mit irgendjemandem über seine depressiven Phasen gesprochen hatte, dass er alles immer mit sich alleine ausgefochten hatte. Das war gefährlich. Extrem gefährlich sogar. Philipp drehte sich gleich wieder der Magen um, wenn er an das Gespräch während des gestrigen Mittagessens zurückdachte. Die Unterhaltung hatte ihm Grund zu der Annahme gegeben, dass Fernando sich längst als hoffnungslosen Fall abgestempelt hatte und höchstwahrscheinlich von Selbstmordgedanken heimgesucht wurde. Wie konkret diese waren, hatte Philipp bislang bewusst nicht erfragt. Er hatte entsetzliche Angst, es dadurch nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Schließlich war er kein Therapeut und hatte demnach nicht die blasseste Ahnung, was weitere Fragen bei Fernando auslösen könnten.

Philipp maßte sich ohnehin nicht an, mit dieser ganzen Angelegenheit gescheit umgehen zu können. Wahrscheinlich war es schon ein riesiger Fehler gewesen, Fernando nicht sofort zu einem Arzt zu bringen. Allerdings wäre Fernando niemals freiwillig ins Auto gestiegen und einen Arzt herzurufen hätte bedeutet, Fernandos Vertrauen zu hintergehen. Immerhin hatte Philipp ihm zugesichert, nichts weiterzusagen. Infolgedessen ruhte nun die gesamte Verantwortung auf Philipp, dem bloß noch zu hoffen übrig blieb, gemeinsam mit Sergio eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht zeigte Fernando ja mehr Einsicht, wenn ihm ein guter Freund den Arztbesuch nahelegte. Vielleicht wäre es aber auch das Beste für ihn, zurück nach Hause zu fliegen, um dort sowohl familiäre als auch fachmännische Unterstützung zu erhalten? Aber Philipp wusste ja nicht mal, wie das Verhältnis zwischen Fernando und dessen Familie aussah. Er wusste bedauerlicherweise extrem wenig über seinen Gast und nie im Leben hätte er sich träumen lassen, jemals in diese prekäre Lage zu geraten.

„Ich fahr jetzt zum Flughafen. Sergio abholen“, wiederholte Philipp seine Aussage von eben.

Fernando setzte sich daraufhin langsam auf, die Haare ein ungekämmtes Desaster und unter den Augen dunkle Ringe. Die Jugend und Agilität, für die er sonst berüchtigt war, war seinem Wesen vollends entschwunden. Die Transformation war erschreckend und Philipp wünschte, er könnte sie irgendwie rückgängig machen. Aber ihm fiel nicht ein, wie. Er war lediglich ein nutzloser Zuschauer...

„Gut“, nickte Fernando, aber ihm war nicht anzusehen, ob er die Geschehnisse tatsächlich gut fand. Er hatte gestern Mittag extrem aufgelöst gewirkt, als er die Stufen hinab gekommen war und Philipp nach der Adresse des Ferienhauses gefragt hatte. Auf die Gegenfrage, wofür Fernando die Adresse ausgerechnet jetzt so dringend brauchte, hatte dieser fast schon entschuldigend den Besuch seines Freundes angekündigt. Die Tatsache, dass er die Adresse des Ferienhauses nicht zur Hand hatte und Sergio auf eben diese wartete, hatte Fernando beinahe wieder Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Kein gesunder Mensch war dermaßen dünnhäutig.  
Philipp hatte rasch reagiert, sich Fernandos Handy geben lassen und die Adresse in eine SMS getippt. Wenig später hatte sich Sergio per Anruf zurückgemeldet und seine Flugnummer sowie seine Ankunftszeit für den Folgetag durchgegeben. Selbstverständlich hatte Philipp nicht erlaubt, dass Fernando selber zum Flughafen fuhr. Dafür hielt er den Stürmer nicht für geistesgegenwärtig genug. Die ganze Strecke mit dem Taxi zurückzulegen, kostete allerdings nicht nur eine ordentliche Stange Geld, sondern barg obendrein das Risiko, dass der Taxifahrer später jemandem von seinem bekannten Fahrgast erzählte. Fernando war in der Hinsicht absolut paranoid und hatte die Idee mit der Taxifahrt strikt abgelehnt. Somit war Philipp nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich selbst als Fahrer zu melden. Wenn alles glatt ging, wäre er in knapp drei Stunden mit Sergio zurück.

Mit einem „Dann bis gleich“ verabschiedete sich Philipp und fand sich kurz darauf hinter dem Steuer seines Audis wieder. Schon seit dem Aufstehen hatte der Bayer regelmäßig die Internetseite des Flughafens abgerufen und überprüft, ob eine Verspätung für Sergios Flug angekündigt wurde. Fehlanzeige. Der Flieger aus Madrid würde planmäßig um 11:35 Uhr am Franz Josef Strauß Flughafen landen.  
Philipp startete den Motor und verließ sein Grundstück. Noch bis vor wenigen Tagen hatte seine Enttäuschung über die verlorene Weltmeisterschaft so ziemlich alles überschattet. Der zweite Platz war ein extrem schwer zu akzeptierendes Schicksal, mit dem sich Philipp schlicht und ergreifend nicht anfreunden wollte. Wer es bis ins Finale schaffte, der freute sich halt nicht über eine Silbermedaille. Philipp dachte kurzweilig, dass wenn hier jemand in einem depressiven Loch stecken sollte, dann doch eigentlich er. Schließlich war er nicht nur von sich selbst enttäuscht, sondern es tat ihm auch unsagbar leid, die Erwartungen und Hoffnungen seiner Mannschaftskollegen und der Fans zunichte gemacht zu haben. Beinahe hätten sie es geschafft – wäre da nicht dieser dumme Fehler seinerseits gewesen und dann das Tor von Fernando.

Und eben dieser Fernando, dem bedeutete der Titel zurzeit rein gar nichts! Dabei hatte Philipp die unbändige Freude des Spaniers nach dem alles entscheidenden Treffer mehr als deutlich gespürt. Das Stadion hatte gebebt. Die Fans der deutschen Nationalmannschaft waren teils sprachlos gewesen, hatten teils ihren Frust hinaus gebrüllt oder sogar zu weinen angefangen. Die Anhänger Spaniens waren in einen Jubelrausch ausgebrochen und Fernando war glücklich gewesen. Wirklich glücklich. Und dann war Fernando vor wenigen Tagen hier am Ferienhaus eingetroffen und Philipp hatte gleich geahnt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Fernandos Lachen war nur noch ein Abklatsch dessen gewesen, was er der Welt noch vor kurzem präsentiert hatte, und von dem begeisterten Strahlen seiner Augen fehlte plötzlich jede Spur. Er hatte vollkommen erschöpft und übermüdet gewirkt, und seine zaghaften Bewegungen und Worte hatten das Gesamtbild auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise komplettiert. Gleichzeitig war Fernando so bemüht gewesen. So verdammt bemüht darum, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Abwartend nahm Philipp nun in der Business Lounge der Lufthansa Platz und verfolgte das rege Treiben vor den weiten Glasfenstern: Die startenden und landenden Flieger, die herum wuselnden Gepäckwagen, die Shuttlebusse; es war ein herrlicher Sommertag. Sie hatten Glück mit dem Wetter. Sicher würde es bald wieder umschlagen; das sagte Philipp sein Gefühl.

Rund zehn Minuten später schob sich die automatische Schiebetüre der fast leeren Lounge auf und die Blicke zweier Männer, die erst kürzlich um einen Titel gerungen hatten und eine grundlegend andere Spielweise an den Tag legten, trafen aufeinander. Philipp merkte erst jetzt, dass sich sein gesamter Körper unangenehm angespannt hatte. Sergios Ankunft wirkte auf ihn wie ein Startschuss und erlöste Philipp aus seiner Habachtstellung. Gewohnt schnell stand er auf und nahm direkten Kurs auf den anderen Fußballer. Angst auf dem Platz kannte er nicht.

Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich zur Begrüßung die Hände – ganz so, wie es sich gehörte. Sergios Miene machte deutlich, dass er nicht recht verstand, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging und dass er Philipp am liebsten auf der Stelle mit Fragen attackiert hätte. Was machte Fernando Torres, der Stolz des spanischen Fußballs, der Liebling sämtlicher Fans und Medien, in einem abgelegenen Ferienhaus in Bayern, das Philipp Lahm gehörte? Dem Philipp Lahm, den er erst kürzlich formidabel im Spiel um die Weltmeisterschaft ausgespielt und somit der ganzen Welt vorgeführt hatte. Sergio hatte ja nicht mal gewusst, dass die beiden befreundet waren! Fernando hatte es zu keinem Zeitpunkt erwähnt. Aber Fernando hatte offenbar so einiges nicht erwähnt...!

Wortlos verließen die beiden Verteidiger das Flughafengebäude. Auf einem privaten Parkdeck, das Philipp als Spieler des FC Bayern sonst auch bei Flugreisen nutzte und zu dem normale Flughafenbesucher keinen Zutritt hatten, verfrachteten sie Sergios Gepäck in den Kofferraum von Philipps Audi und stiegen anschließend in den Wagen.  
„Wie geht’s ihm?“, erkundigte sich Sergio, kaum dass die Türen geschlossen und sie unter sich waren.  
„Nicht gut.“ Philipp steuerte den Wagen souverän aus der Parklücke und hielt sich an die Fakten. „Er schläft schlecht, isst kaum und liegt eigentlich nur im Bett...“

Sergio riss mit viel zu viel Wucht am Sicherheitsgurt. Obwohl Philipp das normalerweise nicht leiden konnte, sah er in Anbetracht der Umstände darüber hinweg. Betroffenes Schweigen übernahm das Gespräch, bis sie das Parkhaus verlassen hatten. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte Philipp, wie sein Beifahrer unruhig mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand gegen den Türgriff tippte. Dann platzten unvermittelt schnelle Worte aus ihm heraus:  
„Ich kann's einfach immer noch nicht fassen! Ich dachte, er ist in Spanien, aber-!“ Sergios Hand fegte den Irrglauben gestisch vom Tisch. „So wie gestern am Telefon hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt. So...verzweifelt.“

Philipp schlang die Finger fester ums Lenkrad und verkniff es sich zu sagen, dass Sergio am Telefon nicht gesehen hatte, wovon er selbst Zeuge geworden war. Und etwas zu sehen war immer noch etwas anderes, als es zu hören.  
„Das muss schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen sein“, merkte Philipp zerknirscht an, woraufhin Sergio den Mund öffnete, sich aber letztlich dagegen entschied, etwas zu sagen. Hinter seiner kritisch gerunzelten Stirn arbeitete es sichtbar. Philipp konnte nur erahnen, worüber der andere Mann sich das Hirn zermarterte.

„Hat Fernando dir das so gesagt?“, wollte Sergio schließlich mit messerscharfer Stimme wissen. In der Frage lag zu viel Argwohn für Philipps Geschmack. Anstatt sich seinen Missmut darüber jedoch anmerken zu lassen, starrte Philipp lediglich angestrengt geradeaus.  
„Ja. Aber er hat mir auch erzählt, dass er nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen hat.“  
„Genau das hat der Idiot auch nicht!“, schimpfte Sergio inbrünstig und strafte sich mit seiner Aggression selber Lügner. Er war eigentlich nicht wütend, sondern besorgt. Philipp verstand es auf Anhieb, während Sergio zunächst noch etwas auf Spanisch wetterte, ehe er ins Englische zurückwechselte.  
„...Und dann fliegt er einfach nach Deutschland, ohne irgendeiner Menschenseele davon was zu sagen! Mir wollte er erst weismachen, er ist im Urlaub. Ich geh jede Wette ein, dass er allen anderen Leuten das gleiche Märchen erzählt hat!“ Sergio stieß ein Schnaufen aus, das dem eines wilden Stiers in nichts nachstand. „Ich weiß ja, dass er sich manchmal zurückzieht, aber ich hab mir nie groß was dabei gedacht. Er ist ja sowieso eher ein ruhiger Typ. Ich dachte halt immer, er braucht einfach Zeit für sich. Und wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, er hat zu lang nichts mehr von sich hören lassen, hab ich ihn halt angerufen oder angeschrieben. Und dann ging's ihm eigentlich jedes Mal gut. Hat er zumindest immer behauptet. Bis auf gestern...“

Da war sie: die tiefsitzende Verzweiflung. Philipp machte Sergio wahrlich keinen Vorwurf, dass er Fernandos Maskerade auf den Leim gegangen war. So weit Philipp wusste, spielten die zwei zwar gemeinsam in der spanischen Fußballnationalmannschaft, aber nicht für den gleichen Verein und aus der Ferne war es für Fernando garantiert ein Leichtes gewesen, seine Lügen als Wahrheit zu verkaufen. Ob Sergio jedoch mit sich selbst genau so gnädig ins Gericht zog, war fraglich. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stierte er aus dem Fenster und schien sämtliche Erinnerungen, in denen Fernando eine Rolle spielte, zu obduzieren.

Philipp indes konnte seine Befürchtung einfach nicht länger für sich behalten:  
„Ich glaube, Fernando hat eine depressive Episode.“  
„ **Depressive Episode?!** “ Sergio wurde unangenehm laut.  
„Ja, seine Beschreibung der Dinge passt dazu. Aber“, fügte Philipp gleich bei, „ich bin natürlich kein Arzt. Ich hab ihm angeboten, ihn zu einem Arzt zu fahren, aber das hat er strikt abgelehnt.“  
„Wer hätte das nicht?! Bestimmt ist es nur Stress!“ Sergio schien von dem Wort 'depressiv' ähnlich verschreckt wie Fernando und wünschte sich händeringend eine andere Erklärung herbei.

Der Münchner hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür. Gegen Stress konnte man leichter vorgehen als gegen eine depressive Episode. Depressionen waren eine psychische Krankheit und nichts, was sich mit weniger Arbeit und ein bisschen Erholungsurlaub auskurieren ließ. Selbst wenn sich Fernando das bislang immer als Patentrezept selbst verschrieben hatte. Philipp war sich sehr sicher, dass sich der Fußballer mit dem Spitznamen El Niño zutiefst vor der Diagnose fürchtete.  
Darüber hinaus war Philipp selbstverständlich nicht entgangen, dass Fernando in Angst davor lebte, die Öffentlichkeit könne von seiner Erkrankung erfahren. Die Angst war sogar dermaßen groß, dass er nie jemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von seinen „schlechten Phasen“ verraten hatte. Kein Wunder. Die Medien würden groß damit titeln und das half Fernando keineswegs weiter, denn welcher Club wollte Millionen in einen kranken Spieler investieren? In Gedanken hatte Fernando seine Karriere bestimmt schon unzählige male zugrunde gehen sehen...  
Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, kursierten zudem noch eine Menge Gerüchte über Depressionen, die es allen Betroffenen zusätzlich schwer machten, sich öffentlich zu ihrer Erkrankung zu bekennen. Viel zu oft fiel in Zusammenhang mit den schrecklichsten Gräueltat die Bemerkung „der/die Verantwortliche litt an Depressionen“, sodass es den Eindruck erweckte, als wären grundsätzlich alle depressive Menschen eine tickende Zeitbombe, eine Gefahr für ihre Umwelt. Philipps Bekannte war allerdings nie für irgendjemanden gefährlich gewesen – außer für sich selbst. Trotzdem war das Stigma verheerend.

„Rede am besten selbst mit Fernando“, äußerte Philipp sich schließlich diplomatisch und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Besserung musste her – und zwar dringend!  
„Das werde ich“, bestätigte Sergio ungeduldig.  
Ein weiterer Seitenblick verriet Philipp, dass Sergio wahrscheinlich jederzeit mit Fernando geredet hätte. Doch der Blonde hatte es bisher nie gewollt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an jeden von euch, der wieder ins neue Kapitel reingeklickt und es bis zum Ende gelesen hat :)  
> Ganz besonders bedanke ich mich natürlich bei denen unter euch, die mir Kudos da gelassen haben, sowie bei der lieben londonbird für einen weiteren motivierenden Kommentar! Eure Rückmeldungen freuen mich immer sehr ^-^  
> Ich wünsche euch noch ein tolles und hoffentlich entspanntes Wochenende~


	8. Chapter 8

Es war ein Fehler gewesen.

Ein einziger großer Fehler...

Die Motorengeräusche von Philipps davon brausendem Wagen waren noch nicht gänzlich verhallt, als Fernando die Augen niederschlug und zum wiederholten male an diesem jungen Morgen zu der Feststellung kam, den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen zu haben. Erst, indem er sich Philipp anvertraut hatte. Dann, indem er Sergio mehr oder minder freiwillig herbestellt hatte. Das konnte doch nie und nimmer gut gehen! Sergio würde reden wollen, würde Fragen stellen, würde Antworten verlangen – und all das nur, um sich eine Meinung bilden zu können.  
Eine Meinung, die sich Philipp längst gebildet hatte und die Fernando um nichts in der Welt wahrhaben wollte. Wie er sie jedoch revidieren könnte, fiel ihm nicht ein. Ihm fiel genau genommen gar nichts mehr ein. Er wollte bloß noch das Rad der Zeit zurückdrehen und wieder Zuflucht in seinem vermeintlich sicheren Lügenbunker suchen. Sergio sollte nicht herkommen und Philipp nicht seine Sommerpause opfern müssen. Fernando benötigte keine Menschen an seiner Seite. Wozu auch? Nichts und niemand konnte ihm mehr helfen! Diese für ihn unabdingbar feststehende Einschätzung seiner Situation betrübte den Spanier nicht mal mehr. Im Laufe der vergangenen Nacht hatte sich eine ihm schon bekannte Taubheit an sein Gemüt geschmiegt und ließ so gut wie keine Gefühlsregungen mehr zu. Das unsägliche Weinen war passé. Fernando wusste es instinktiv. Trotzdem änderte es nichts an seinem Leidensdruck. Er wollte raus aus seinem Leben, weg von sich selbst und von dem Wissen, alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Aber wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen?

Derweil er angestrengt vor sich hin grübelte, bellte ein Hund in der Ferne, fuhren ein Auto und ein Traktor vorbei, und erklang kurzweilig das agile Klappern von Pferdehufen. Hinter Fernandos Stirn tat sich allerdings nachhaltig nichts. Obwohl ein höchst unangenehmes Gespräch wie ein tödlicher Tsunami auf ihn zurollte, kamen seine Gedanken partout nicht in Gang. Und noch bevor er so recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte die Zeit seine verlangsamten Denkprozesse überholt und draußen fuhr ein Auto vor. Zwei Wagentüren klatschten zu, gefolgt vom Kofferraumdeckel. Zielstrebige Schritte näherten sich dem Haus, dann eroberten die akustischen Spuren von Leben auch das Erdgeschoss.

„Wir sind wieder da!“, verkündete Philipp seine und Sergios Ankunft. Gleich darauf erklommen vier Füße die Stufen und Fernando wandte, einem natürlich Fluchtreflex nachgebend, das Gesicht von der Türe ab. Sein Blick sprang aus dem Fenster, mitten ins Blaue. Dort oben am Himmel flog ein Schwarm Vögel vorbei und wirkte dabei beneidenswert unbeschwert und frei. Wenn Fernando ehrlich zu sich selbst war, kannte er die einzig noch mögliche Lösung all seiner Probleme längst. Seine Depressionen hatten sie ihm über Jahre hinweg immer wieder nahe gelegt. Je nach dem, wie er es anstellte, würde alles ganz schnell vorbei sein und–  
Ein hartes Klopfen sprengte sich in Fernandos Selbstmordüberlegungen und ließ seine Schultern verzagend nach vorne fallen. Die Schritte hatten sein Schlafzimmer erreicht.

„Nando!“ Sergio stellte hörbar seinen Koffer ab und trat aufgewühlt näher.

Fernando, der nach wie vor sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster starrte, bekam nicht ein einziges begrüßendes Wort heraus. Die Scham hatte ihn viel zu fest im Griff.

„Ich setz mal einen Kaffee auf“, entschwand Philipp, gewohnt zuvorkommend und gastfreundlich, dem Geschehen und ließ den Freunden Zeit für sich. Sogleich umrundete Sergio das breite Doppelbett und schob sich somit zwangsläufig in Fernandos Sichtfeld. Dem Älteren missfiel der ihn sezierende Blick auf Anhieb.

„Wie geht’s dir heute?“, wollte Sergio wissen, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und breitete die Arme für eine Begrüßungsumarmung aus.  
„Besser. Keine Ahnung, was gestern mit mir los war.“ Der Stürmer machte keinerlei Anstalten, auf die Geste oder den Blickkontakt einzugehen. Lediglich ein nervöses Lachen entfloh seinen spröden Lippen, unterdessen sich seine Nackenmuskulatur schmerzlich anspannte. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er Sergios allmählich herabsinkende Arme. Für einen unbestimmten Moment verschlug ihm die Zurückweisung die Sprache. Als er sie dann wiederfand, klang er minder beherrscht:  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was gestern mit dir los war?! Ich sag dir, was gestern mit dir los war: Du warst völlig aufgelöst am Telefon!“

Fernando brachte keine Reaktion zustande. Und obwohl Sergio eigentlich bestens mit Fernandos Schweigen vertraut war, konnte er es in Anbetracht der Umstände einfach nicht ertragen. Seine Aura platzte förmlich vor Ungeduld.  
„Verdammt, Nando, kannst du mich jetzt endlich mal angucken und mir sagen, was zum Teufel hier eigentlich vor sich geht?! Wieso bist du nicht Zuhause? Wieso krieg ich dich erst ewig lang nicht ans Telefon und dann erzählst du mir diesen Mist von wegen du machst Urlaub, und dann stellt sich raus, dass du irgendwo in Bayern hockst und total fertig bist?!“

Warum all die Lügen? Das war es, was in Sergios aufgebrachter Stimme mitschwang und einen wunden Punkt in Fernandos Herzen traf. Er war ja so falsch... Und anstatt den Anstand zu besitzen, reinen Tisch mit seinem Freund zu machen, schwieg er sich beharrlich aus. Peinlichkeit und Schuldgefühle machten ihn schlichtweg mundtot. Wieso bemühte sich Sergio überhaupt noch um ihn? Er musste doch entsetzlich wütend sein. Und wenn schon nicht wütend, dann doch wenigstens zu Tode enttäuscht! Fernando war gleich beides. Kein Mensch auf dieser großen, weiten Welt hatte ihn jemals so so sehr enttäuscht wie er sich selbst...

„Jetzt sag doch bitte endlich was!“ Unerwartet legte sich eine von Sergios Händen auf Fernandos Unterarm und drückte liebevoll zu. Der Aufgeforderte bekam glatt noch mehr Herzstiche. Wo sollte er denn mit seiner Erklärung beginnen? Was wusste Sergio bereits?  
„Was hat Philipp dir erzählt?“ Dass die beiden während der Fahrt über ihn geredet haben mussten, stand für Fernando zweifelsfrei fest. Abgekämpft kroch sein Blick zu Sergio hinüber. Jener strahlte wesentlich mehr Emotionen aus, als Fernando derzeit selbst empfand. Er zuckte sogar sichtbar zusammen, nun, da er Fernando ungehindert in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

Noch ehe sich der Blonde versehen hatte, hatte sich sein Freund zu ihm hinüber gebeugt und ihn in die überfällige Umarmung geschlossen. Da der Großteil von Fernandos Rücken vom Kopfstück des Bettes in Beschlag genommen wurde, kamen Sergios Händen notgedrungen knapp unterhalb von Fernandos Nackens zum Liegen. Wenngleich die Geste mit so viel Wärme verbunden war, erwischte sie den Stürmer eiskalt und ließ ihn schlagartig realisieren, dass Sergio tatsächlich hier war.  
Hier bei ihm.  
Und er tobte nicht haltlos, sondern wirkte unter seinem hitzigen Temperament durchaus besorgt. Fernando spürte es an der Art, wie man ihn umarmte. So fest und versichernd. Auf die Erkenntnis hin, brach etwas in ihm lautlos entzwei.

Sergios Hände fanden Fernandos Schultern, als sich der Verteidiger ein Stückchen zurücklehnte und ihre Blicke zum zweiten Mal in Folge ungehindert aufeinander trafen.  
„Er hat mir erzählt, dass du dich sehr schlecht fühlst, nur im Bett liegst, kaum was isst und dich zu nichts aufraffen kannst. Und dass du angeblich schon mehrere solcher Phasen gehabt hast.“  
„...Ja, schon, aber in zwei, drei Tagen bin ich wieder fit. Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf, Sese“, räumte Fernando ein und spielte zugleich den Ernst der Lage herunter. Er war es viel zu sehr gewohnt, zu lügen und zu beschwichtigen. Dass sein Tun dieses Mal jedoch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, verriet ihm Sergios unverändert ernste Miene.  
„Das sagst du so leicht! Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Und wieso hast du dich nicht früher bei mir gemeldet?“  
Von den Fragen überfordert, wich Fernando affektiv zurück. Das massive Bettgestell im Rücken und Sergio unmittelbar vor sich, bot sich ihm allerdings keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Er saß so fest wie die Maus in der Falle.  
„Es ist nichts passiert“, gestand er nach kurzem Zögern, zuckte zermürbt mit den Achseln und betrachtete das weiße Bettlaken.  
„Aber irgendwas muss doch passiert sein! Du fühlst dich doch schlecht!“, wandte Sergio postwendend ein. „Wenn dir die WM und alles drum rum zu viel war, kannst du's mir ruhig sagen, Nando. Ich versteh das doch. Wir haben schließlich alle den Druck und den Stress zu spüren bekommen.“  
„Das ist es aber nicht...“  
„Was denn dann?“ Alarmiert schnellte Sergios Stimme in die Höhe.

„...Nichts. Es gibt keinen Grund hierfür“, redete Fernando gegen das schmerzliche Krampfen in Höhe seines Herzens an. „Deswegen hab ich auch nie was gesagt. Was hätt' ich denn sagen sollen? Ich versteh's doch selbst nicht. Theoretisch müsste es mir blendend gehen, aber das tut's manchmal eben nicht. Ich bin dann einfach nur fertig und müde und kann und will nich' mehr. Wie hätte ich das dir oder sonst jemandem erklären sollen? Das-“ Fernando stoppte sich mit einem rabiaten Biss auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte schon wieder viel zu viel gesagt. Wenn Sergio ihn nicht schon aufgrund des gestrigen Telefonats für verrückt erklärt hatte, dann hatte er es spätestens jetzt getan. Sein uncharakteristisch langes Schweigen sprach jedenfalls dafür.

Schließlich räusperte sich der andere Fußballer umständlich: „Du hättest doch wenigstens versuchen können, es mir zu erklären! Nur im Bett rum zu liegen und zu weinen ist doch keine Lösung!“  
Unwillkürlich zuckte Fernando zusammen. Aus Sergios Mund klang das alles furchtbar simpel und würdelos. Gar so, als hätte Fernando sich nie auch nur die geringste Mühe gegeben, den schlechten Phasen zu entkommen. Dabei sah die Realität ganz anders aus...!  
Beschämt und gekränkt, verbarrikadierte sich Fernando hinter einem abgenutzten „Ich brauch einfach nur ein paar Tage Ruhe.“ und verschränkte unwohl die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper. Sein Freund ging gar nicht erst weiter auf die Aussage ein.  
„Wie lang geht das denn schon so mit dir? Wie viele dieser Phasen hast du schon gehabt?“

Als Antwort erhielt Sergio lediglich ein Schulterzucken. Unter dem roten T-Shirt stachen Fernandos Schlüsselbeine markanter hervor denn je und bezeugten den auf Appetitlosigkeit zurückzuführenden Gewichtsverlust. Auch sein Gesicht war deutlich schmaler und von einem Sergio gänzlich unbekannten Ernst gekennzeichnet, der sich in jede Poren gefressen und Fernandos Sommersprossen ihrer Farbe beraubt hatte. Offenbar hatte Philipp mit seiner Vermutung mitten ins Schwarze getroffen. Für Sergio jedoch war die Vorstellung, es hier nicht mit einer einmaligen Stressreaktion zu tun zu haben, sondern mit einer psychischen Erkrankung, entsetzlich. Der Fernando, den er kannte, war nicht psychisch krank! Er hatte seine Marotten, seine Ängste, seine Stärken und Schwächen und seine Selbstzweifel, aber er war nicht psychisch krank, verdammt! Aber der Fernando, den Sergio kannte, hatte entsetzlich wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Fernando, der ihm gerade gegenüber saß – und doch waren sie ein und dieselbe Person. Sergio hatte also keine andere Wahl, als der hässlichen Realität ins Auge zu sehen...

„Philipp hat da so eine Vermutung geäußert...“, ließ er schweren Herzens verlauten und zog damit einen vollkommen leeren Blick auf sich.  
„Das ist doch nur eine Vermutung, Sese. Und selbst wenn, ändert das nichts. Gar nichts kann mehr etwas ändern...“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“ Sergios aufbrausende Stimme überschlug sich fast. Auf Fernando wirkte sie trotzdem nicht besorgniserregend. Ihm war nicht mal mehr wichtig, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden.  
„Du müsstest jetzt nicht deine Zeit mit mir verschwenden, wenn's mich nicht mehr gäbe...“, brachte er den einzigen Gedanken, der ihm noch durch den Kopf spukte, über seine Lippen. Sein Blick ruhte dabei auf seinen reglos im Schoß liegenden Händen.

Etliche Sekunden lang war Sergio zu nichts anderem fähig, als stumm da zu sitzen und zu versuchen, die Bedeutung hinter Fernandos letzten Worten zu verstehen. Auf seiner Zunge brannte ein erschüttertes „Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!“, das ihm irgendwann entfloh und wie so viele seiner Aussagen zu keinem Ergebnis führte. Fernando erwiderte nichts, tat nichts, schaute Sergio nicht mal an. Es war tatsächlich sein voller Ernst gewesen.

Sergio schluckte ein Mal, zwei Mal und auch noch ein drittes Mal, doch die Angst um seinen besten Freund konnte er partout nicht unterjochen. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Fingern spürte er, wie ihm der Schrecken durch Mark und Bein ging, indessen Fernando anhaltend schwieg.

Das aus dem Flur schallende „Der Kaffee ist fertig!“ empfand Sergio unter diesen Umständen als Fluch und Segen zugleich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und besten Dank, dass ihr wieder reingeklickt habt! Nach wie vor freut mich jede Form von Interesse an dieser Geschichte und ich möchte deshalb auch wieder herzlich Danke sagen für die Kudos und den schönen Kommentar von londonbird! =) Vielen, vielen Dank dafür!  
> Wie immer hoffe ich, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefallen hat. Eventuell wird es nächstes Wochenende ausnahmsweise kein Update geben. Ich werde mich aber bemühen, spätestens das Wochenende darauf wieder etwas hochzuladen für euch ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Auf Philipps Rufen hin, setzte sich Fernando schwerfällig in Bewegung und sah dabei aus wie ein Gefangener, der den Weg zur Hinrichtung antrat. Den Blick hoffnungslos gen Boden gerichtet, hatte er das Unvermeidliche längst akzeptiert.

Notgedrungen folgte Sergio der traurigen Gestalt, die ein unerträgliches Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in ihm auslöste. Seine noch immer zu Fäusten geballten Hände hingen nutzlos zuckend neben seinem Körper, während das Echo von Fernandos letzten Worten durch sein Bewusstsein hallte:  
'Du müsstest jetzt nicht deine Zeit mit mir verschwenden, wenn's mich nicht mehr gäbe...'  
So sehr sich Sergio auch bemühte, er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wo diese Aussage und die dahinter steckenden Gedankengängen so plötzlich herkamen. Nie zuvor hatte sich Fernando derartig geäußert, nie zuvor war er so niedergeschlagen gewesen. Doch angeblich war das bereits mehrmals vorgekommen. Trotzdem gelang es Sergio nicht, diese Darstellung der Realität mit der von ihm selbst erlebten Realität zu vereinbaren. Was sollte er nur tun? Er überlegte 23 Treppenstufen lang fieberhaft, ohne in Gedanken auch nur einen einzigen Schritt voran zu kommen.

In der Küche war Philipp gerade dabei, Kaffee in die letzte der bereitstehenden Tasse einzuschenken. Ausdruckslos glitt Fernando auf die Bank und blieb wie ein nasser Sack dort sitzen, besah den bereits in seiner Tasse vor sich hin dampfenden Kaffee und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich an dem gekauften Trockenkuchen zu bedienen.

„Setz dich doch bitte, Sergio“, bot Philipp dem anderen Verteidiger einen der eingedeckten Plätze an. Sergios Fassungslosigkeit stieg daraufhin ins Unermessliche. Da kam er her, irgendwo ins Gott verdammte Nirgendwo bei München, fand Fernando in einem desaströsen Zustand vor und jetzt sollten sie hier gemütlich bei Kaffee und Kuchen zusammen sitzen?! Hatte Philipp denn vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Hatte er nicht wenigstens mal versucht, Fernando dazu zu motivieren, an die frische Luft zu gehen? Ein Spaziergang, eine Runde joggen, ein Kinobesuch, eine Radtour, all das würde sich garantiert positiv auswirken. Fernando hatte sich ja völlig eingeigelt. Dabei durfte man es doch nicht belassen! Aktivität war das Stichwort!

Wütend riss Sergio an der Stuhllehne und ließ sich gleich darauf auf dem tannengrünen Sitzkissen nieder. Der Kaffee in seiner Tasse duftete phantastisch und wartete bloß noch darauf, mit Milch und Zucker verfeinert zu werden. Verblendet von Zorn und Verzweiflung, schaufelte Sergio gleich drei gehäufte Teelöffel Zucker in seinen Kaffee und kippte so schnell Milch dazu, dass ein Spritzer über den Rand schwappte.

Fernando kümmerte das alles nicht.

Sergio schob die Zuckerdose zu ihm hinüber.

Nichts geschah.

„Du trinkst doch sonst auch immer Zucker im Kaffee“, erinnerte Sergio seinen Freund an dessen Gewohnheit. Fernandos Gesichtsausdruck ließ allerdings nicht auf einen Wiedererkennungswert schließen.

„Er hat die letzten Tage nie Zucker im Kaffee getrunken“, kommentierte Philipp verdutzt das Geschehen. Dass Fernando den Griff zur Zuckerdose nicht fertig gebracht hatte, war ihm anscheinend gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.  
Anstatt noch etwas zu all dem zu sagen, versenkte Sergio kurzentschlossen einen gut gehäuften Löffel Zucker in Fernandos Tasse. Die Aktion brachte Fernandos feine Nasenflügel zum Vibrieren und ließ seine Gestalt noch weiter in sich zusammensinken. Sergios Blick sprang daraufhin automatisch nach rechts. Dorthin, wo Philipp saß und offenbar nichts Besseres zu tun wusste, als auf den aufgeschnittenen Kuchen zu deuten.  
„Bedient euch ruhig.“

Sergio ließ bewusst Fernando den Vortritt, was diesem auch irgendwann auffiel. Wie ein scheues Tier, das dem von Menschen hingestellten Futter nicht recht traute, nahm er ein Scheibe des Zitronenkuchens und platzierte sie andächtig auf seinem Teller. Damit endete seine Aktivität jedoch auch schon wieder. Sergios Augen wurden eng. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sich Fernando erst die letzten Fettreserven weg hungern und danach würde es seinen Muskeln an den Kragen gehen – und das konnte er sich wahrlich nicht leisten! Ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben unterdrückend, schnappte sich Sergio ebenfalls eine Scheibe Kuchen und biss demonstrativ herzhaft hinein.  
„Schmeckt echt gut! Probier doch auch mal!“ Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor aufgesetztem Enthusiasmus, aber Sergio wusste nicht, wie er dieses Gespenst dort auf Fernandos Platz sonst wieder lebendig machen konnte. Vielleicht hätten seine Bemühungen sogar Früchte getragen, wenn Philipp mitgespielt hätte. Doch diesem war die Skepsis geradewegs an der Nasenspitze abzulesen. Sergio wunderte es mit einem male gar nicht mehr, dass Fernando in diesem Ferienhaus und bei dieser Gesellschaft vor die Hunde ging! Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste, gleich morgen mit Fernando nach Spanien zurück zu fliegen. Seine Familie bestand aus lauter liebevollen Menschen, die sich weit besser um ihn kümmern konnten als Philipp!

Letzterer gönnte sich nun auch einen Bissen von seinem Kuchenstück.  
„Sergio hat recht“, lächelte er sanft, kaum dass er geschluckt hatte. „Ich mein, es ist natürlich kein selbst gebackener Kuchen, aber er schmeckt trotzdem ziemlich gut. Du solltest ihn wirklich mal probieren.“

Entgegen Sergios Erwartung, schlang Fernando die Finger seiner rechten Hand um seine Gabel und teilte eine kleine Ecke von dem mit hellem Guss überzogenen Gebäck ab. Die aufgespießte Ecke wanderte aufwärts und verschwand dann wahrhaftig zwischen Fernandos Lippen. Freude, Hunger und Genuss sahen allerdings anders aus. Sergio spülte die schmerzliche Erkenntnis mit einem tiefen Schluck Kaffee hinunter und bemerkte dabei, es mit dem Zucker deutlich übertrieben zu haben.

„Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch fürs Abendessen?“, durchbrach Philipp die schon wieder eingekehrte Stille, indem er sich an Fernando wandte. Jener hob erschrocken das Kinn und sah aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.  
„...Nein.“ Seine Gabel spaltete ein weiteres Teil von seiner Kuchenscheibe ab, nur um es sinnlos auf dem Teller umher zu schieben.  
„Du vielleicht?“, gab Philipp die Frage an Sergio weiter, dem sich nicht erschloss, wie Philipp auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an solche belanglosen Alltäglichkeiten wie das Abendessen verschwenden konnte.  
„Nein“, machte er keinen Hehl aus seinem Unmut, woraufhin sich Philipps Lächeln verhärtete.  
„Dann muss ich mir halt selbst was einfallen lassen“, schloss er das Thema ab, stand auf, holte ein Glas aus einem der Küchenschränke und füllte es mit Mineralwasser. Zurück am Tisch, stellte er es jedoch nicht sich selbst hin, sondern Fernando.

Sergio hob fragend eine Braue und erntete dafür einen besorgten Blick aus Philipps blauen Augen.

„Ich hab keinen Durst“, blockte Fernando ab und Sergio fiel die unangetastete Wasserflasche auf dem Nachttisch ein. Philipp musste sie vorhin auch gesehen haben, als er Sergio nach oben begleitet hatte. Vermutlich hatte er sie sogar eigenhändig dort abgestellt und daher ein besonders aufmerksames Auge auf sie. Das Alltägliche war wohl doch wesentlich wichtiger, als Sergio bis gerade angenommen hatte.  
„Du musst aber doch genug trinken, Nando! Also los, runter damit! Und wenn wir hier gleich fertig sind, unternehmen wir was Schönes. Draußen ist Spitzenwetter. Da können wir doch nicht den ganzen Tag in der Bude hocken!“

Philipp sah aus, als wolle er umgehend Einspruch erheben. Sergio ignorierte den kritischen Gesichtsausdruck des Deutschen bewusst, indem er unbeirrt in seiner Rede fortfuhr:  
„Und heute Abend schauen wir 'ne DVD oder vielleicht hat Philipp auch ein paar Brettspiele hier? Du schuldest mir eh noch eine Revanche in Monopoly. Und eins sag ich dir jetzt schon: Dieses Mal zockst du mich nicht so ab wie letztens!“

Ganz gleich, was Philipp auch darüber denken mochte, Sergio würde nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie sein bester Freund einging wie eine Pflanze ohne Licht und Wasser! Er würde etwas dagegen unternehmen! Dann musste Fernando einfach begreifen, dass er keine Zeitverschwendung war und dass es keinen Grund für ihn gab, sich in diesem muffigen Ferienhaus zu verkriechen.

Nur dieses Ziel vor Augen, trieb Sergio Fernando nach dem Kuchenessen auf die Terrasse hinaus. Mit lichterloh brennendem Optimismus warf er einen Gesprächsköder nach dem anderen aus und hoffte ein jedes Mal aufs Neue, sein Freund würde anbeißen. Den Großteil der Zeit starrte jener allerdings bloß zum Himmel empor und verständigte sich entweder per Nicken, verneinendem Kopfschütteln oder kargen Worten. Nicht mal der kleinste Funke von Sergios Begeisterung sprang auf das Gemüt des Stürmers über. Es war frustrierend!

Im Haus hörten sie Philipp in der Küche hantieren. Das feine Klirren von Besteck bäumte sich kurzweilig auf und mischte sich in die leise aus dem Radio quellenden deutschen Schlagern ein, von denen auf der Terrasse kaum mehr etwas zu vernehmen war.

Sergio spürte Wut in seiner Kehle pulsieren. Je vergeblicher seine Bemühungen erschienen, desto höher loderten die Flammen seines Zorns. Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt sah er nur mehr fuchsteufelswild dabei zu, wie Fernando mit geschlossenen Augen im Liegestuhl lag und den Tag über sich ergehen ließ.  
So war das nicht geplant gewesen!  
Fluchend schlug Sergio nach einer Fliege, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ihn höllisch nervte. Ob der unerwarteten Lautstärke zuckte Fernando jäh zusammen. Sergios anschließenden Vorschlag, eine Radtour oder wenigstens einen kurzen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, lehnte er kopfschüttelnd ab. Das darauf folgende „Warum denn nicht?“ ließ er unbeantwortet.

Schnaubend stapfte Sergio zurück ins Haus, um Philipp auf das Thema Brettspiele anzusprechen. Wenigstens das musste klappen!  
Dem Münchner waren seine Zweifel noch immer an seiner kraus gezogenen Stirn abzulesen. Nichtsdestotrotz kramte er auf Sergios Geheißen hin eine Spielesammlung sowie zwei weitere Kartons mit Brettspielen – darunter auch Monopoly – aus einem Wohnzimmerschrank hervor. Nur wenige Minuten später saßen sie zu dritt im Schatten der Markise am Terrassentisch und hatten mit einer Partie Monopoly begonnen. Dass sämtliche Karten und Straßennamen auf Deutsch waren, stellte das geringste Problem dar. Sergio störte viel mehr das gedrosselte Tempo. Erst hatte Fernando unverhältnismäßig lange dafür gebraucht, sich für eine Spielfigur zu entscheiden. Danach hatte er den Kopf auf die rechte Hand gestützt und brauchte für jeden Zug doppelt so lange wie sonst. Am Erwerb von Straßen und dem Geschehen auf dem Spielbrett schien er dabei nur minder interessiert.

„ _Wieso kaufst du denn jetzt diesen Bahnhof nicht_ “, knurrte Sergio, als Fernando wieder ein mal eine sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit nicht nutzen wollte.  
„ _Keine Ahnung. Ich spar das Geld halt lieber, falls ich auf 'ne andere gute Straße komme, die noch zu kaufen ist_ “, antwortete jener mit Blick aufs Spielbrett.  
„ _Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn! Du hast doch schon zwei Bahnhöfe. Also warum solltest du den dritten jetzt nicht auch noch kaufen? Dann müssen Philipp und ich doch mehr Miete an dich zahlen, wenn wir auf einen deiner Bahnhöfe kommen, und du hast automatisch mehr Geld, um weitere Grundstücke zu kaufen!_ “  
„ _Dann kauf ich ihn eben._ “  
„ _Geht doch._ “

Philipp verfolgte die spanische Konversation mit großem Interesse. Im Mund ein bitterer Geschmack, der auch im Laufe der nächsten Runden nicht verschwand.  
„Vielleicht war Monopoly doch nicht die beste Idee“, ließ er nach der dritten Konversation dieser Art verlauten, woraufhin Sergio ihn düster anfunkelte.  
„Irgendwas müssen wir doch machen!“  
„Ja, aber...“ Philipp atmete hörbar aus. „Das bringt doch so nichts.“  
„Woher willst du das denn wissen?“, wollte Sergio nur mehr aggressiv wissen und nahm den anderen Verteidiger herausfordernd ins Visier. Jener errötete empört, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Urteilsvermögen gerade ernsthaft infrage gestellt wurde.  
„Na sieh dir Fernando doch an! Das Spiel macht ihm überhaupt keinen Spaß!“  
„Wir haben doch gerade erst anfangen! Und vom Nichtstun ist bekanntermaßen noch nie irgendwas besser geworden!“  
„Natürlich nicht! Aber Fernando braucht kein Unterhaltungsprogramm. Er braucht einen Arzt!“, stieß Philipp hervor und zerschnitt mit bezichtigenden Gesten die Luft.  
„Denkst du, das hab ich nicht gemerkt?! Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?!“, polterte Sergio rücksichtslos zurück. Fernando, der genau zwischen den beiden saß, fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Philipp hingegen blieb völlig unberührt von der sich wie bei einem Gewitter entladenden Energie.  
„Sag mir einfach nur, dass du mit ihm darüber gesprochen hast?! Bei mir blockt er nämlich kategorisch alles ab, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit ärztlicher Hilfe zu tun hat.“  
„Natürlich hab ich noch nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen! Er hat eine heiden Angst davor zum Arzt zu gehen.“

„Ich brauch keinen Arzt!“, der kleinlaute Einspruch verhallte ungehört zwischen den lautstarken Argumenten.

„Ich weiß, dass er Angst hat, aber wir können doch nicht die ganze Zeit auf ihn aufpassen! Das geht einfach nicht! Die Verantwortung ist viel zu groß!“ Eine akustisch außerordentlich gut ausgeprägte Welle der Verzweiflung überflutete Philipps Tonlage. Sergio wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Philipp wollte die Verantwortung nicht länger tragen. Das war es also. Sergio verstand schon.  
„Weißt du was, Philipp? Du musst dich nicht länger für Nando verantwortlich fühlen! Ich werde nämlich jetzt für ihn und mich einen Rückflug buchen und das war's! Bei seiner Familie ist er eh in viel besseren Händen als bei dir!“

„Ich flieg nicht zurück!“, panisch schnellte Fernando in den Stand hinauf und brachte dabei seinen Stuhl zu Fall. Die anderen beiden Männer, die ihn bis dato gänzlich ignoriert hatten aufgrund ihres Streits, starrten ihn entgeistert an. Regelrecht überrascht über seine Anwesenheit.

Philipp fand als Erster die Sprache wieder:  
„Entschuldige, Fernando. Du weißt, du bist hier herzlich willkommen. Du musst also nicht zurückfliegen, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Aber wir sollten wirklich-“  
„ _Und ob wir nach Hause fliegen! Glaub mir, bei deiner Familie wird’s dir gleich wieder besser gehen. Wir reden mit deinen Eltern und dann suchen wir einen guten Arzt für dich._ “

„ _Nein!_ “ Die Angst brachte Fernando völlig aus der Fassung. Sowohl hier als auch daheim blühte ihm ein Arztbesuch, der sich aber in Spanien ob der Involvierung seiner Eltern noch weit schlimmer gestalten würde. Sie würden es doch nicht verstehen! Würden ihn für undankbar halten, würden ihn für verrückt erklären, würden sich betrogen fühlen von all den Lügen der letzten Jahre. Das durfte nicht passieren. Sie waren die beiden Menschen, die Fernando auf dieser Welt am allerwenigsten enttäuschen wollte. Die ihn immer unterstützt hatten, die ihm immer alles gegeben hatten, die immer an ihn geglaubt hatten und denen er es deswegen schuldig war, gesund und glücklich zu sein.

Keinen Ausweg mehr im Leben sehend, hastete Fernando blindlings los: ins Haus, durchs Wohnzimmer und weiter in den Flur.

„Nando!“  
„Fernando!“

Am Schlüsselbrett hingen lediglich der kleine Schlüssel für den Briefkasten sowie der Bund mit dem Haus- und Terrassenschlüssel. Das konnte aber doch gar nicht sein! Fernando war sich absolut sicher, seinen Autoschlüssel hier hin gehängt zu haben! Und Gegenstände lösten sich bekanntlich nicht in Luft auf! Er musste also irgendwo hier sein! Seinen Augen nicht trauend, riss Fernando die Schlüssel vom Brett, wurde nicht fündig und zweifelte endgültig an seinem Verstand.

„Nando!“ Sergio stürmte vornweg in den Flur und hörte das Metall geräuschvoll auf dem Boden aufprallen.  
Fernandos flackernde Augen sprangen ziellos umher, verstanden nicht und flehten sichtbar um Erlösung, um eine Idee, um einen Ausweg. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, preschte in den nächst gelegenen Raum und riss, ohne einen konkreten Plan zu verfolgen, die erstbeste Schublade auf.  
Küchenhandtücher.  
„Nando!“  
Frühstücksbrettchen.  
„Fernando!“  
Besteck.

Fernandos Hand blieb wie schockgefroren in der Luft über der Schublade mit dem vollkommen leeren Messerfach hängen. Das war doch nicht möglich!? Die Gabeln waren da, die Löffel waren da, selbst die Rührstäbe und der Tortenheber waren an Ort und Stelle. Doch es gab kein einziges Messer in dieser vermaledeiten Küche. Auch eine Schere oder irgendein anderer scharfer Gegenstand schienen meilenweit entfernt.

Fassungslos ließ der Blonde von der aufgerissenen Schublade ab.  
„ _Warum?_ “, war alles, was er noch zu fragen fähig war, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und Sergio gequält ins Gesicht blickte. Dieser schien nicht minder überrascht. Fernandos Blick sprang daraufhin über Sergios Schulter, zu Philipp, der sich mit einer Hand an der Türklinke festhielt. Die Augen weit, das Gesicht wie das eines Kind, dessen Streich man durchschaut hatte.

Sergios Augenmerk wechselte derweil zügig zwischen Fernando und der Schublade. Dann verstand schließlich auch er die Situation und schlug die Schublade so hart zu, dass alles Besteck darin grell aufheulte. Fernando wich sichtbar zurück. Das Gefühl, sein letztes Recht auf Selbstbestimmung verloren zu haben, erstickte ihn.  
„ _Ich-ich kann einfach nich' mehr...Ich..will doch nur -_ “ Seine sich überschlagenden Atemzüge setzten seinem Stammeln ein Ende. Er bekam schlichtweg nicht mehr genügend Luft, um Philipp mitzuteilen, wie mies er diese Nummer hier fand oder um Sergio zu sagen, dass er wieder abreisen sollte. Fernando konnte nicht mit dem Wissen leben, für seine Freunde nichts weiter als ein Streitpunkt zu sein, der ihnen die Sommerpause madig machte. Er konnte das alles einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte nur noch sterben. Die Erkenntnis prangte plötzlich in überdimensionalen Lettern an der Pinnwand seines Bewusstseins; und obwohl ihm der Gedanke schon oft durch die Sinne gespukt war, war er ihm nie dermaßen klar geworden wie in diesem Augenblick.

Er wollte sterben – aber man ließ ihn nicht. Das bedeutete, er würde nie von dieser Qual erlöst werden. Er würde bis in alle Ewigkeit mit schlaflosen Nächten, ihn durch die Mangel drehenden Ängsten und ihn bis aufs Blut aussaugenden Gefühlsanwandlungen leben müssen!  
Die grässliche Vorstellung schlug ihn nieder wie ein von der Decke stürzender Gesteinsbrocken. Fernando wurde schlecht und schwindelig, indessen seine Lunge rasselte und sein Herz wie wild pumpte. Dann wurde auf einmal alles ganz still und dunkel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und vielen Dank für euer Interesse am neuen Kapitel! :-) Ich hoffe, euch hat's wieder gefallen. Wenn ja, würde ich mich natürlich sehr über Kudos und/oder Reviews freuen! An dieser Stelle sei auch wieder allen von euch gedankt, die mir zuletzt Kudos hinterlassen haben ^^ und natürlich auch londonbird, meiner fleißigen Kommentarschreiberin hier! Ich finde es wirklich schön, dass du dich so ausführlich zu Wort meldest. Vielen Dank dafür!
> 
> Euch allen noch eine schöne Woche~


End file.
